The Prisoner of War
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: General Grievous has been successfully captured by the Jedi, and now he remains on Coruscant as a prisoner. There, the Jedi try to gather information from the cyborg, in order to finally end the war. However, Jedi Master Shaak Ti can't help but become curious about the droid leader, and in the quiet cells of Coruscant a new love is born. Grievous/Shaak Ti (cover photo not mine)
1. Chapter 1

**The Star Wars hype has never been more real. Aaaaaaaand now it is MY turn to let it consume every fraction of my soul :D (Actually this is false since I've lost my soul a long time ago... In a galaxy far, far away.)**

 **Anyway, no need for any more intros. Let's get started!**

 **...**

Shaak Ti, beloved Jedi master to nearly everyone in the order, had failed. She had long ago been freed from her bindings, and was now alone in her own private quarters, lost deep in thought. 'I can't believe I let the chancellor be captured.' She thought bitterly. Her face hardened. She had promised herself she would never let Grievous best her again since their encounter of Hypori, promised herself she would not let him win.

And yet he had won.

He killed her friends, her soldiers, and had taken the chancellor aboard his ship. Then, to add insult to injury, easily pinned her down, took her lightsaber, and left her behind with nothing but humiliation. Shaak Ti sighed, and began to meditate, forcing herself to forget about these thoughts. But still... The fact that she had failed her duty haunted her still. Shaak Ti felt an unfamiliar feeling stir up inside her, one she hadn't felt since she was a young padawan.

Anger.

Shaak Ti shook her head. "Remain calm, Jedi." She muttered quietly to herself. "You must not let these emotions control you. You did your best, and that's what matters."

She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had heard those words.

Suddenly she was interrupted by a knocking. Opening her beautiful ebony eyes, she permitted the visitor to enter.

"Master Windu," she greeted with a curt nod. A small voice in the back of her head scolded the Togruta for being so blunt with her old friend. Mace Windu, however, didn't seem to mind.

"Master Ti," he returned the nod. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Shaak Ti replied, forcing her true thoughts to be pushed back. Mace Windu shook his head.

"Even I can sense a disturbance in you," he said in an unusually gentle voice. He sat down in front of Shaak Ti, his eyes staring right back at hers. The Togruta sighed, and looked down.

"I have failed the order." She murmured. Mace Windu nodded slowly.

"Perhaps." He stated. "But you know you shouldn't let it affect you. You protected the chancellor with the best of your abilities, even if that didn't go exactly as planned." He placed a hand on Shaak Ti's shoulder. "None of us blame you for this."

Shaak Ti glanced up at the human Jedi in front of her, and took in his words. She allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on her lips. "Thank you for your kind words, Master Windu." Mace allowed one of his rare smiles to show, and he gave a brief nod.

Standing up, he informed her, "General Kenobi and Skywalker are rescuing the chancellor as we speak, Shaak Ti. We'll have have him back before you know it, and you won't have anything to worry about anymore." He held out his hand, helping Shaak Ti to her feet.

"And what of Grievous?" Shaak Ti asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Mace Windu closed his eyes, and placed his hand under his chin.

"That's for Kenobi and Skywalker to decide. If they actually manage to capture him, then we'll be more than one step closer to ending this war," he answered.

Shaak Ti chuckled slightly. "If anyone can capture the general, it's those two without a doubt." She assured him, smiling once more. Mace chuckled as well.

"Yes, of all people they can pull it off."

 _Speaking of which..._

"Sir, two Jedi are approaching and fast," a B1 Battle Droid informed the general. "And..." The droid hesitated. Grievous turned to the droid, his reptilian eyes showing anger and annoyance.

"And _what?_ " The cyborg growled, advancing on the poor droid. The droid actually managed to make a nervous gulping sound.

"They... They had slain Count Dooku." The droid managed to choke out. Grievous's eyes widened with surprise upon hearing the news of his master's death. They quickly become enraged once more, and with a swift punch the droid collapsed, its head completely shattered. Grievous sighed, stepping over the useless scrap of metal. He signaled for his magnaguards, who quickly rushed towards him, awaiting orders.

"Stand by me," he commanded his elite bodyguards. "When I give the order to attack, I want you to kill the Jedi where they stand!" The magnaguards nodded, and readied their weapons. Grievous stood in the middle of them, waiting for the two intruders to make their grand appearance. His metallic hand reached for his newest trophy, the one he had taken from the female Jedi just a few hours prior. He briefly wondered if he would have to use it. It was a nice weapon, he admitted. It was certainly better crafted than the others he had gathered lately. His mind quickly returned to reality as the two Jedi finally entered.

Grievous growled. Of course, _of course_ it was Obi-Wan Kenobi! Couldn't that shit-eating bearded Jedi NOT be the source of his problems for once? Grievous gave a barely audible sigh, and glanced at his adversities. "General Kenobi," he greeted with a snarl. Kenobi returned the greeting with a slight smirk. The Kaleesh Cyborg turned to the other Jedi. Before he could speak however, the general broke into a coughing fit. He noticed Kenobi raise an eyebrow, not knowing what Windu had done to the general.

Once the coughing fit was done, Grievous finally turned back to the second Jedi. "And you must be Anakin Skywalker," he assumed. He looked the young man up and down. "You're younger than I was expecting." Before Skywalker could respond, the general stepped back, waving his hand. Suddenly, the magnaguards seemed to spring to life, quickly charging at their foes. The Jedi flew into battle, hacking and slashing at the droids.

Grievous watched with narrowed eyes. He noticed the younger Jedi cutting through the guards, before charging at the cyborg. Grievous quickly ignited a lightsaber, and a rod of blue light deflected Skywalker's own. Skywalker continued his assault on Grievous, ruthlessly trying to overpower him. Grievous had to admire the Jedi's strength, but gave a dangerous cackle. He had dealt with this aggressive style of combat before, it wasn't hard to counter.

Grievous deflected blow after blow, before finally sweeping Skywalker off his feet. He was about to move in for the kill, but was forced to make a desperate dodge instead as Kenobi entered the duel.

 _"Remember, be unorthodox."_ Dooku's words replayed in Grievous's mind. Grievous followed this advice, pulling out a second lightsaber. As the two Jedi moved in to attack, Grievous surprised them by doing a handstand, throwing the weapons to his feet. He swung at them with dangerous kicks, his accuracy surprisingly on point. The Jedi could barely duck and block. If he could still smile, Grievous would have. He brought out his second pair of arms, pulling out two more lightsabers. He swung them, aiming at the unprotected legs of his opponents. They jumped out of the way, and Grievous took this as his chance to flip back upright and charge, all four arms wielding the deadly weapons of those he had murdered.

To his surprise, however, they didn't die.

Instead, his two right arms fell to the ground, useless. Grievous stared in shock, then glanced up to see a cocky grin on Skywalker's face. Grievous growled, knowing he had no way of winning. He quickly tried to flee, but was stopped by Kenobi, who had a lightsaber aimed at his throat.

"Come with us in peace and we'll let you live, General," Kenobi said in his annoying calm and friendly tone.

Grievous glanced at the two Jedi, his eyes full of hatred. He then closed his reptilian eyes, and dropped to his knees.

General Grievous, supreme commander of the droid army, hero to the planet Kalee, slayer of the Jedi order, had surrendered.

...

 **Aaaaaaand done! Whew, well that was fun to write. (I was writing this outside in the middle of winter, my fingers are frozen stiff!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, and remember... Stay wykkyd!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, so glad you're back! I was beginning to worry that no one would even read this, considering that Star Wars is pretty much the largest archive here, so it seems easy to overlook something. But according to the internet, people did read this XD Yay! But can anyone really trust the internet? (*cricket noises*)**

 **Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, no need to bore you with my silly antics now, so go ahead and read on, young padawan!**

 **...**

It was hell. Not literally, of course, but there was hell going on in Grievous's head. He could hardly believed that just a few minutes ago he had surrendered to the Jedi. And now they were piloting _his_ ship back to their headquarters. Grievous let out a low and frustrated growl, and made another vain attempt to free himself from his bonds, which had the general tied to one of the pilot seats. It was ironic, in a way. A few hours ago he had left a Jedi woman alive in nearly the same position he was in now.

The general was not amused at all.

Letting out a very audible sigh, the general glanced up at Kenobi, who was busy flying the ship with Skywalker, humming a tune to himself. Grievous narrowed his eyes, angered that Kenobi was laying his _filthy paws_ on the controls of the warship. Grievous then glanced out the windows, noticing smaller ships dousing the fire that the _Invisible Hand_ had received during the battle above Coruscant. Well, at least they had the manners for that. Grievous then turned to the chancellor, who was sitting at another seat next to him. Palpatine noticed the cyborg's staring, and gave him a rather smug look. Grievous did his best to hold his anger in, but the annoying old man had seen his true thoughts.

"What a shame, General," he taunted. "You went through all this trouble to capture me, and in the end you're the one in bindings."

"You shut your mouth if you know what's best for you, old man!" Grievous countered. "If my superiors didn't want you alive, I would've made your death as slow and painful as possible!" Suddenly a blue blade of energy was pointing straight at Grievous, and the general glanced up to see a cross Skywalker.

"Don't you dare threaten the chancellor like that, droid." Skywalker warned, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Kenobi glanced back at the two, and gave a small tsk.

"Calm yourself, Anakin." Commanded the Jedi master gently. "General Grievous isn't going to harm anyone in the condition he is in." He flashed a calm smirk towards Grievous. "Isn't that right, General?"

Grievous would've loved to rip that Jedi to shreds, but instead he didn't respond. His golden eyes locked onto Anakin's. "If you want to keep that tongue of yours, then never refer to me as one of my soldiers again, Skywalker." He finished his warning with a cough, and broke contact with the young Jedi. He heard the chancellor let out a chuckle.

Grievous blocked out the world, letting himself get lost in his own thoughts. He analyzed the situation. Dooku was dead, he himself was captured, and no doubt Sidious would not be happy. Grievous wondered what would happen next. Would he be left to rot in a cell? Would he be questioned about Sidious's whereabouts? Would the dark lord send an assassin to kill him? Grievous pondered all these possibilities carefully. He doubt the Jedi would leave him to rot, or execute him. He knew enough to know that they would keep him alive for interrogations. Grievous almost chuckled, knowing they would never get anything out of him.

But what about the last option? Would Sidious actually attempt to dispose of the general? Grievous shook his head. No, no... Sidious was smart. He should know that the Jedi couldn't get information from Grievous, the general knew borderline nothing of the man who commanded him. But who knew... Sidious was not an easy man to predict, even for Grievous.

The general noticed Palpatine eyeing him closely. Grievous could have sworn that an unusually dark look flickered in the chancellor's eyes. Grievous let himself to return the dark look. The two stared each other down, neither backing down.

"We've reached our destination," Kenobi announced. He turned to Anakin. "Go find some troopers to help us escort the general to his new 'home'." Skywalker nodded, and exited the ship. Kenobi stood up, looking at the two in front of him. "When Anakin returns we'll escort you to your office, Chancellor." He said to Palpatine. Then he turned to Grievous. "The clones will take care of you, General Grievous."

The cyborg narrowed his reptilian eyes. "This isn't over, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He snarled. "It won't be long before your entire Jedi Order will fall before me." Kenobi raised an eyebrow.

"So you think." He replied calmly. Suddenly Anakin returned with a squad of clone troopers, who immediately aimed their weapons at Grievous. Kenobi smiled, and helped the chancellor out of the chair. "Come along now, Chancellor," he said. "Let's get you out of here."

Palpatine looked at the cyborg general. "Are you sure the troopers will not let Grievous get out of hand?" He asked. Kenobi nodded.

"Grievous won't be a threat anymore, I'm sure." He answered. Grievous growled once more as he was released, the troopers forming a tight circle around him. The leader aimed his blaster pistol right at Grievous's temple.

"Don't try anything, droid." He told the general. "One wrong move and your circuits will be all over the pavement." Grievous's eye twitched at being called a droid, but he forced himself to let it go. Wordlessly, he allowed the clone troopers to take him away.

"He really is a charming fellow." The chancellor stated after the clones were gone. Kenobi chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it."

...

"Master Shaak Ti! Master Shaak Ti!" A voice cried, pounding on the door. Shaak Ti sighed, and opened her eyes slowly. She had been meditating since Windu left her alone, and she was slightly annoyed that she was so rudely interrupted. Shaking her head, the Togruta female stood up, bringing life back into her limbs. She opened her door, and stared at the young padawan who had been trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" Shaak Ti asked, her eye slightly twitching. The padawan seemed completely oblivious to the Jedi master's current mood, though.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker rescued the chancellor!" The padawan announced excitedly. "And even more, they've captured General Grievous as well!"

Shaak Ti's eyes widened. "Did they really?" She gasped. The padawan nodded, a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, it's being broadcast out in the main hall right now!" He quickly grabbed her hand. "C'mon, you gotta see this!" Shaak Ti was about to scold the padawan, but decided to let it slide. She allowed him to lead her through the various halls, until they finally stopped in front of a crowd of Jedi. The padawan guided her through the crowd, until finally letting go of her hand when they reached a hologram.

Shaak Ti observed it, and gasped. It was true! The notorious Jedi killer was surrounded by Clone Troopers, missing an entire arm. Shaak Ti couldn't help it, she grinned. Finally, _finally_ the greatest threat to the Jedi had been defeated. She turned to Coleman Kcaj, who stood next to her. "What do you think will become of the general?" She asked him. Coleman Kcaj shrugged his shoulders.

"That's for the chancellor to decide, I think." He responded. "Still, we of the Jedi Council will get a say as well. Personally I think we should exile him, after some questioning of course." He was silent for a few moments. Shaak Ti tilted her head.

"Coleman?" she called to him? Coleman snapped out of his trance.

"My apologies," he muttered. "I was thinking of something from a couple years ago, before the start of the Clone Wars."

"Do you mind telling me?"

Coleman Kcaj turned to his fellow master. "Are you familiar with the Planet Kalee?" He questioned. Shaak Ti was slightly taken aback.

"I believe so," she responded.

Coleman closed his eyes. "Something happened there," he murmured. "Something terrible." He turned back to the hologram. "And for reasons I'm not quite sure of, I feel like General Grievous is connected to it somehow."

Shaak Ti also turned to the hologram. Grievou's eyes seemed to scan over all the Jedi present, as if he was aware of the audience.

"This isn't over, Jedi Scum." He informed them darkly. "I will not rest until you all are dead."

...

 **So what did you think? Was it good, sorta good, a piece of poop? Anyway, it seems like Coleman Kcaj knows something, but what could it be? You'll have to keep reading to find out ;D**

 **Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy 2016 everyone! 2015 didn't go so well for me (honestly it is probably the crappiest year of my life so far), so I'm hoping this year will be my big break! Only time will tell, though... Anyway, I think it's time I stop my silliness and just let y'all read the story already.**

 ***secretly hoping Star Wars becomes a world in Kingdom Hearts 3***

 **...**

In all honestly, those words sent a chill up the Togruta's spine. After all, it was a scary thing to believe, that the general was well aware of the Jedi watching him. Shaak Ti glanced around the crowd, noticing some of the younglings, and even the padawans shivering with fright. Shaak Ti frowned a bit. Who actually thought letting the younglings witness Grievous was a good idea?! They were barely old enough to wield lightsabers, and yet someone thought it would be alright to let them see the most feared Jedi killer in the galaxy? Shaak Ti felt a small hand tug at her robes, and knelt down to see a small human youngling with teary eyes.

"Miss, I don't like that man," he murmured, his voice cracking slightly. "He looks mean, and I heard the older padawans that he kills Jedi." He then began to bawl, causing Shaak Ti to hide him in her robes, so no disturbance would be made. "I-is he gonna kill us, Miss?" The youngling asked between tears. "Will he come in here and kill us?"

"Of course not, little one," Shaak Ti soothed, rubbing the youngling's back softly. "Those Clone Troopers won't let him come anywhere near here. We're all safe, I promise you." She looked around, making eye contact with a few padawans who had guilty expressions on their faces. She gave them a scolding stare that made them freeze up, knowing that after this was over they were going to get punished.

The youngling nodded, his face still buried in Shaak Ti's robes. Suddenly, she heard someone call out to her. Shaak Ti turned around, and saw Kit Fisto standing in front of her. "Yes?" Shaak Ti responded.

"Mace Windu wishes for you to accompany him and Kenobi to the cells," the amphibian man informed her. "It is for the first interrogation of General Grievous." As the general's name left his lips, Kit Fisto's eyes darkened. Shaak Ti felt a brief moment of anger and regret coming from her fellow Jedi, not that she blamed him. Everyone knew how much Kit Fisto hated the general, who had murdered his apprentice during the Clone Wars. Despite his usual cool and collected attitude, that incident left him scarred.

Shaak Ti nodded slowly. "I understand, Fisto," she said, standing up. She gestured to the youngling. "Will you take care of this one for me?" She asked. When Kit nodded, the Togruta jerked her thumb towards the group of padawans that were trying to make a quiet escape. "And make sure they get stuck on cleaning duty." Kit Fisto chuckled.

"It'll be my pleasure, Shaak Ti." He said, bowing. Shaak Ti returned the bow, before slipping out of the crowd.

As she made her way towards the Jedi council room, where she assumed Mace Windu was, Shaak Ti allowed her thoughts to wander. She had flashbacks of her encounters with a certain general, starting at their first meeting at Hypori. She felt herself shudder as she remembered how easily he dispatched her fellow Jedi, the merciless spark in his eyes as he cut through them one by one. She remembered how it was only her and Ki Adi left, how he overpowered the two with little effort. Sure, they survived the encounter, but barely. Then she remembered what had happened hours before, in the late hours of morning.

'Don't,' she scolded herself. 'Remember what Mace Windu had said.'

"Master Ti," Windu's voice had broken her trance, and Shaak Ti noticed she was in the Jedi Council room. The Togruta gazed at Windu, who had one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

Windu sighed. "I asked you if you were ready to go to the cells," he reminded her. "Are you okay? Will you stay instead."

Shaak Ti shook her thoughts away. "No, no, I'm fine, really." She sighed. "Just thinking, that's all." Then she blinked. "I've just realized, Master Windu, where are the cells anyway? I hardly remember anyone mentioning them before."

Mace Windu snorted slightly. "That's because we hardly ever have prisoners. Stars, this is probably the first time since the Clone Wars started." The two shared a chuckle, before Mace spoke again. "It's not far from the temple, just beyond those abandoned buildings south of us. It's only about a ten to fifteen minute trip." Shaak Ti nodded.

"Well that's the most likely place a prison would be." She muttered. Then she tilted her head. "I assume General Kenobi is already waiting for us?"

"Yeah, let's hope so," Mace Windu answered.

...

The first thing Grievous noticed about his cell was that it was made of duranium. Ironic. The cold metal made up the walls, floors, and ceilings. It hardly had anything in it, just a metal box with... Grievous stared at the object.

...a youngling's plaything.

"Should be perfectly fine for you, droid." The leader of the trooper squad said, patting the outside of the cell. The cell's outer wall was made up of some kind of glass, probably the same kind used for warships. It was breakable, Grievous was sure of that. But he realized something. Without his weapons, it would be next to impossible to shatter. Grievous glared at the clone trooper, who stood at the other side of the clear wall.

"Don't call me that, scum," Grievous warned, slowly approaching the soldier. The clone scoffed.

"I'm not scared of you, droid," he shot back. "You may have been high and mighty back with your fellow scraps of metal, but here you are nothing." The trooper leaned in close. "You're our bitch, General."

"Soldier, that's enough," a familiar voice scolded. Suddenly, Obi-Wan Kenobi of all people (of course) stepped into the action, two other Jedi behind him.

"With all do respect, General Kenobi," the trooper defended himself. "It's not like the bugger can get offended by it." Kenobi raised an eyebrow.

"It does not matter whether of not he gets offended, you'll treat our _guest_ with respect and use proper manners," Kenobi said sternly, putting emphasize on the word 'guest.' Grievous seemed to be the only one to notice it, however.

The trooper stood in silence for a moment, before sighing. "Yes, sir," he muttered, walking away while silently cursing. Kenobi nodded in satisfaction, before turning to the cyborg.

"I assume you know what we are here to ask you, General?" He inquired, a slight smirk on his face. Grievous didn't respond immediately, instead studying the three Jedi.

Great, all three were his least favorite.

Kenobi, the Jedi who managed to best him with each encounter. Mace Windu, the Jedi who crushed his chest armor, leaving him with this stupid rasp and cough. And then there was the third... He turned to the female he had defeated earlier, his reptilian eyes narrowing. Shaak Ti stared back at him with an emotionless look on her face. Grievous finally broke eye contact, and stood up to his full height, towering over the three Jedi masters.

"Jedi scum," he growled menacingly. "This wall may hold me back for now, but I will kill each of you before my time here is up."

Mace Windu stepped forward, ignoring the general's threats. "Who sent you to kidnap the chancellor?" He questioned. Grievous chuckled.

"Do you really need to ask that question, Jedi?" Grievous wondered. "You all already know the answer to that."

"Then tell us why." It was the female who spoke this time. "Tell us why Sidious wishes for the chancellor."

"You won't get any more answers out of me," Grievous snarled, before breaking into another coughing fit. Shaak Ti stepped back a little. How in the world did he get that cough? He certainly didn't have it earlier that morning. She glanced at Mace Windu, and suddenly she didn't have to ask anymore. Obi-Wan sighed.

"So in other words, you do not know," he deduced. "And I'm willing to bet you do not happen to know who Sidious even is, am I correct?"

General Grievous's coughing fit had ended, and his glare returned. "It is pointless to question me, Jedi." He told them. "I will not give you the answers you seek."

A minute or two passed, the four figures all in complete silence, save for a few raspy breaths from the imprisoned cyborg. Finally, Mace Windu spoke. "Well since we're not getting anything out of this today, I suggest we head back to the temple and hold a meeting to discuss the current situation." The other two Jedi nodded in agreement.

"Farewell, General," Kenobi said with a wave as he followed Mace Windu. Grievous growled his response.

When they had left he sighed, shaking his head slightly. It took him a few seconds to realize that the female was still standing there. She looked the general up and down, a curious look in her eyes. Grievous slowly approached her. "What do you want, female?" He questioned, stopping just an inch away from the glass. Shaak Ti's ebony eyes slowly made contact with the cyborg's golden ones.

General Grievous would never admit it, but even he could see that her eyes were undeniably beautiful.

"Who are you, General Grievous?" Shaak Ti asked. Grievous blinked.

"What?"

"I asked who you were," the Togruta repeated. She looked into his eyes. "Obviously you're not a droid, despite the trooper's claims." She nodded, as if she were thinking to herself.

Grievous was confused by this behavior. "What are you implying, Jedi?" His voice was low, a predator questioning the prey.

Shaak Ti shook her head. "Nothing at all, General," she answered. She began to back away. "We'll be back, Grievous. We aren't done yet." And then she left, leaving the general alone in his cell.

It was strange.

She was strange.

Grievous shook his head, and punched a wall.

 _"Who are you, General Grievous?"_

What the hell did she mean by that? He was General Grievous, supreme commander of the droid army! The legendary Jedi Slayer!

'Hero of Kalee,' a voice in the back of his head whispered. Grievous scoffed. That life was gone now, and there was no getting it back. Grievous stared at his duranium hand, slowly opening and closing it.

...he didn't feel a thing.

'This is what I've become now,' the general thought as he pushed his past back into the dark corner of his mind. 'Qymaen died on Kalee, there is only Grievous now.'

...

 **I love writing inner thoughts/struggles, it's so fun :D**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this! I sure did, this was a fun chapter to write. Don't forget to review. And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be my second attempt at writing this chapter, since the first attempt failed because the internet stopped working. It broke my heart, bruh ;-;**

 **Anyway... Originally this story was gonna be a romance (because I honest to God ship these two), but I changed it to friendship because I don't feel like having the Star Wars fandom hunting me down like a buck in deer season :P Buuuut... I guess the overall relationship between the two characters can be seen as whatever you want, really.**

 **...**

His eyes were not droid eyes.

Droid eyes were blank, without a soul. No trace of thought or emotion. Grievous's eyes were not like that. Those golden, reptilian orbs held signs of a living, breathing, _feeling_ creature. Shaak Ti was sure of it. Despite the soldier's claims, Grievous was by no means a droid. And somehow, that thought sparked the Jedi master's curiosity. It was... Interesting. He was interesting. A man who was a living being, just like her and everyone else, leading an army of soulless machines that were only capable of firing a blaster.

Shaak Ti felt a strange smile tug at her lips, one she herself didn't quite understand. Was it because of Grievous? He HAD been the most "important" part of her day so far.

The Togruta was currently making her way to the council room, preparing for the meeting Mace Windu had called for. They were to discuss what was to happen to the imprisoned general, after they were done with him. Shaak Ti remembered Coleman mentioning something about exile. 'I suppose that is the most merciful thing we can do,' she thought.

Then she recalled what he had said next. He had brought up an incident on Kalee, which he theorized Grievous had connections to. Shaak Ti pondered this as she slowly entered the council room, finding that she was somehow the first to arrive.

'Good. I always appreciate being alone with my thoughts.'

As she sat down in her chair, she made a mental note to ask Coleman more about the incident on Kalee. And if he didn't provide the answers, she would simply look through the records. And if it came down to it...

...on second thought, asking the general himself didn't seem like such a good idea.

Suddenly, she was brought back to reality as a holographic image of Palpatine appeared in the middle of the room. Quickly standing up, the Jedi master bowed to the elderly man in front of her. "Chancellor, I hope you'll forgive me for my failure to keep you safe," she apologized. "I'm just so grateful that Kenobi and Skywalker were able to return you safe and sound."

Palpatine waved the woman off with a frail hand. "Now, now, my dear," he lightly scolded. "Don't speak of yourself so harshly. We all know how much of a threat Grievous was, you should instead be considering yourself lucky to have survived him again." He put a slight emphasis on the word 'again.' The chancellor glanced around the room, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you the first to arrive?" He asked the Togruta. "Mace Windu did mention that a meeting would be taking place soon, I was hoping he would already be here."

And not five seconds after he finished his words, the mentioned Jedi entered the room, with Yoda by his side. The two had their typical emotionless faces on, but Shaak Ti vaguely noticed a hint of... What was that look in their eyes? Following right behind them was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and soon after appeared Kit Fisto and Ki Adi Mundi. Soon the council room began to fill up, until finally Coleman Kcaj brought up the rear, settling down next to Shaak Ti.

A moment of silence passed, until Chancellor Palpatine cleared his throat. "Before we begin, I'd first like to give praise to Obi-Wan Kenobi," the chancellor announced, gesturing to the Jedi. "If it wasn't for him and his brave apprentice, I would not be here with you all right now." A sound of approval came from the council members, and Kenobi gave a small smile. Shaak Ti chuckled a bit at the lighthearted moment, and gave a brief applause.

However... When it came to manners like these, lighthearted moments are just moments.

After the praise had settled down, Grand Master Yoda cleared his throat. "Much to discuss, there is," he reminded his fellow Jedi. "What to do with Grievous, we must decide."

Silence followed as everyone let reality settle in. Shaak Ti took this time to speak. "When we questioned the general, he gave us no answers," she informed. "And honestly, I doubt he ever will."

"But shouldn't we still try?" Kenobi wondered out loud.

"Even then, we can't keep him in those cells forever, right?" Ki Adi added, stroking his chin.

"Perhaps an exile would suffice." Coleman spoke, voicing his thoughts from earlier.

"I think it's quite obvious what to do with Grievous," Palpatine said, causing all Jedi to turn towards him. The chancellor smiled, and his next words caused everyone to stiffen.

"We execute him, of course."

...

It seemed like the longer he was in that damn cell, the more infuriated Grievous was slowly becoming.

First he has to run all over Coruscant to hunt down that stupid old man, then he gets his lungs crushed by Mace Windu, then he has to deal with the old man's annoying banter, then he gets his arm chopped off, and _then_ he gets captured and placed inside this hellhole.

Today wasn't the general's day, apparently.

Grievous was currently in the corner of his cell, the child's toy grasped firmly in his remaining duranium hand. His reptilian eyes watched the clone trooper who was currently on patrol, making him appear and disappear from Grievous's view. A low growl rumbled from the cyborg's throat, and he clutched the toy harder. After maybe the fourth or fifth time the trooper appeared, Grievous finally heaved the plaything at the window, startling the poor soldier.

After collecting himself, the trooper glared at the prisoner through his helmet. "Droid, you're getting really risky with your limits," he warned. "One more move like that and I'll put this damn blaster up your arse!"

Grievous paid no mind to the threat, instead stalking towards the trooper, slowly raising himself to his full height. He placed his claws against the glass, his golden eyes staring right through the trooper. "Don't forget your place, _clone,_ " the general snarled. "Remember, unlike you I actually serve a purpose to my superiors. You, however, are nothing more than a speck in a cloud."

The soldier was visibly taken aback from the cyborg's words, and he shook his head angrily.

"That's it, you bugger. I'm gonna-"

"You will do no such thing to the prisoner." A new voice broke the tension, causing both heads to turn towards the source. It was the clone trooper leader that was placed in charge of the prison, the one who called Grievous a 'bitch.' The trooper leader looked at his fellow soldier, completely ignoring Grievous. "Orders were to not converse with the prisoner, and I expect you to follow them, soldier." He stated, staring the lower soldier down. "Now get back to your patrol."

The trooper sighed, and nodded. "Yes, sir..." He said, walking away. After he was gone, the trooper leader turned to Grievous.

"Don't make this harder on yourself, droid," he growled. "One way or another, you're gonna rot in Hell for what you did to my men." And with those words, the trooper left the general alone.

"You'll join them," Grievous called out dangerously, before stalking back to the corner, picking up the toy along the way.

...

"Execution?" Kenobi asked, eyebrows raised. "That's out of the question, chancellor. We're peacekeepers, and-"

"But would it not keep the peace to put down the galaxy's greatest threat, Jedi Master?" Palpatine interrupted, smirking. "With Grievous out of the way, so many lives will be saved. Don't you want that?"

"But Grievous isn't the only threat out there," Mace Windu reminded the chancellor. "Who is to say they might not try-"

"If you are talking about Dooku, I can assure you he is no more," Palpatine said, cutting off the Jedi. "He was killed during my rescue."

Shaak Ti's eyes widened upon hearing the news. Dooku was killed, but how?! She turned to look at Kenobi, but shook her head. It could not have been Kenobi, he was not like that. Skywalker? Shaak Ti nodded to herself. Yes... Skywalker. She would not be surprised at all if it was him, honestly. She knew he hadn't been the same since... His last visit to his home world.

Due to her thoughts, however, she missed part of the debate that was happening all around her.

"...are a democracy, after all," Palpatine was saying. "So as members of the Republic, I say we should cast a vote." He smiled. "You already know mine."

"Fine," Mace said. "I vote exile." Yoda nodded wordlessly in agreement, casting his vote as well.

Soon the options went all around the room, each council member voting on exile or execution. Shaak Ti felt a pang of disappointment when her friend, Ki Adi Mundi, voted execution. She felt the same thing when Kit Fisto also voted execution. She was relieved, however, when Coleman voted exile. Then everyone turned to her, and Shaak Ti quickly realized something.

The votes were tied.

She was the tiebreaker.

She gulped, looking at her hands. "Exile.." She finally answered, sealing the poll. She noticed Palpatine sigh in annoyance, but he quickly spoke once again.

"Very well..." He hissed. "Since you've taken mercy on the general, Shaak Ti, you will be in charge of him until he is exiled."

At that moment protest started. Everyone defended Shaak Ti, mentioning that it was unfair for her after narrowly surviving General Grievous just that morning. "Chancellor, I will gladly take her place," Kenobi started. "I don't think Shaak Ti is-"

"I'll do it!" Shaak Ti suddenly burst out, startling everyone. They stared at her in honest shock, until Kenobi cleared his throat.

"Shaak Ti, you don't have to-"

"I'll be fine, General Kenobi," the Togruta reassured him. "My only request is that..." She turned to the Jedi next to her. "Coleman Kjac assists me during my time." Coleman's eyes widened, but the look in Shaak Ti's eyes told him to shut up and just accept. He slowly nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you."

"Good," the chancellor spoke again. "Let us decide... One week from now will be Grievous's exile, agreed?"

Everyone could agree on that.

...

"Mind telling me why I'm helping?" Coleman asked after the meeting had ended. Shaak Ti stopped her pacing, and turned to her friend.

"You mentioned something about Grievous having possible connections to an incident on Kalee," she reminded him. "Ever since then, I honestly haven't been able to get the general off my mind. I want to know what you know, if you'll tell me."

A moment passed, then Coleman sighed. "Well..." He started. "I don't think I should tell you now. A lot has happened to you today." He was about to say more when he noticed Shaak Ti was leaving. "Where are you going?" He wondered.

"I'm going to visit Grievous," she replied simply.

"But..but.." Coleman sighed. No use arguing with a Togruta woman. Shaking his head, he watched as the woman left, hoping she would be alright.

...

"Droid, you have a visitor!" The trooper yelled, breaking Grievous out of his meditation. Growling in annoyance, the general opened his eyes, and tilted his head as the trooper nodded at the visitor, before leaving the two alone.

"General Grievous," Shaak Ti greeted with a curt nod.

"Jedi..." Grievous hissed, standing up. He leaned in close, until his face was just an inch away from the glass. "State your business, scum." He was trying to scare her, but she stayed calm despite the slight discomfort she was feeling.

"I was just coming to tell you that in a week you will be exiled, and until then I have been placed in charge of you." She told him, her face emotionless.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. Then Shaak Ti asked the same question from earlier.

"Who are you, General Grievous?"

Grievous sighed silently to himself. Why did she ask that damn question? She should know who he was. He was the most feared Jedi slayer in that galaxy! Angrily, his golden eyes locked onto Shaak Ti's beautiful ebony ones. "Who am I, Jedi scum?" He snarled, repeating her question. "Who am I? I'll tell you who I am! I am General Grievous! Your enemy, the enemy to your entire republic! I'm the one who will slay all of you filth!"

"Why?" Was all she asked, not the slightest bit fazed.

"Why?!" Grievous roared. "You are the plague to the galaxy! You claim to fight for peace, but all you do is bring destruction as the senate's lapdogs!" A brief coughing fit followed.

"And what about you?" Shaak Ti countered. "What about the countless lives you've destroyed as well?"

The question stunned the cyborg, and he found himself unable to answer. He stared at the Togruta, trying to find the right insult to use against her. But he was almost horrified to find that there was none. Instead, he sighed, and looked away. "Leave, Jedi," he muttered. "You're wasting your time here."

Shaak Ti stared at the general, a feeling of pity forming in her as she watched her defeated enemy. Finally, she nodded. "Very well," she said. "Goodnight, General." She turned to leave, but stopped suddenly when she heard Grievous murmur something to her. Turning around, she asked, "What was that?"

Grievous slowly looked up, his eyes locking with hers once more. They held a look of sorrow in them, a look that Shaak Ti saw instantly. She stopped a gasp that hitched in her throat, surprised by the emotion in those golden orbs.

"Qymaen." He said.

Shaak Ti stared at him in confusion, but before she could respond the general gave a grunt, and turned away, stalking towards the cell's corner. Sighing, Shaak Ti took that as her signal to leave, and reluctantly she forced herself to leave the prison.

He was not a droid, that she knew. He was a living creature, a creature with a story to tell. And Shaak Ti found herself desperately hoping she would learn it before the week was over.

...

 **This took WAY too long to write, it took several days of just paragraph by paragraph XD Well, at least it's finally over and done with. The main plot is finally gonna pick up here, so prepare for the stuff you actually came here for, woo!**

 **Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love writing this, I really do. I can't actually remember the last time I felt this happy about writing... (Actually I do, but that was a long time ago, late 2014-ish) Anyway, I'm glad people are enjoying this as much as I am :) Really helps with my confidence, guys. SO DO NOT STOP THE LOVE!**

 **...**

He really did not know what he had been thinking. A single moment... A single moment was all it took to show the weakness that the general thought he had buried long ago. And yet this female managed to practically drag it out of him!

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so disappointed in himself.

He sighed as he leaned his back against the corner of the cell, fingers slowly moving over the toy that still laid next to him. It was a strange sight, seeing what was once a powerful droid commander being reduced to entertaining himself with a plaything that was meant for a youngling. But honestly, he believed that he had bigger things to worry about than what people would think if they saw him with the toy.

Grievous closed his reptilian eyes, the only signs of a living creature left, and tried to find a way to let his mind rest. Of course, sleep would not come to the general. His cybernetics had completely destroyed his need for things that he would've needed if he hadn't been trapped in this robotic prison. Food, water, sleep... He didn't need any of that anymore, he could go for days on end without the slightest hint of tire.

So why did he feel heavy and sluggish? Like the weight of the world finally came crashing down on his shoulders? 'That stupid Jedi woman.' Grievous thought to himself angrily, his eyes opening.

Ever since he was placed in this damn cell the girl had been in his mind all day. Why?! Why did the witch haunt him today?!

Grievous forced himself to try to calm down. "Less than twenty four hours and you're already losing it." He growled to himself, his claws drumming against his knee. "You're making a fool of yourself."

Closing his eyes again, he let what was left of his mind to wander towards simpler times. Times when he wasn't at war against the republic, times when the only people he served was his tribe, those he promised to protect, no matter what the cause. He remembered lush green jungles, the birds chirping early in the morning as he hunted for the muumuu he had been tracking. If he still had a face, Grievous would've grinned at these precious memories. They meant so much to him... Where had everything gone wrong, he couldn't help but wonder.

The vivid scene of ship wreckage flashed through his mind, a broken and incomplete body silently floating in the vast sea.

Grievous's eyes opened as memories of the pain he had endured flashed all over his mind. His breathing quickened, and he forced himself to his feet, trying desperately to regain himself.

He did not know why he was like this all of a sudden, nor did he like it at all. Somehow, though... He knew it had something to do with that damned Jedi that had seemingly appeared in his life from out of nowhere.

...

Speaking of the Jedi, Shaak Ti wasn't doing so great either. She was laying down on her bed, slender hands clutching her fanged headdress. The image of Grievous's sorrow kept replaying in her head as she desperately tried to interpret it. Who was the general? And why did Coleman suspect a connection between the droid commander and Kalee? Could it be that Grievous was actually a Kaleesh? He certainly had the attitude, the Togruta had heard that Kaleesh had a reputation for...anger, to put it nicely.

If he was a Kaleesh, that would also explain his hatred for the Jedi, other masters have often mentioned how the inhabitants of Kalee were never that fond over the republic.

But that sorrow...

What was that, exactly?

After another hour of pondering these thoughts, Shaak Ti knew sleep would not visit her that night. Sighing, she slowly crawled out of bed, fixing her headdress back on her forehead. She spent another minute pacing around her room, deciding on what to do now. She then remembered her thoughts from earlier about visiting the archives, to see if any information about Kalee could be found. If Coleman wasn't going to give her the answers she sought, then she would find them herself. Nodding in satisfaction and giving herself a small smile, the Togruta woman quietly and swiftly ducked out of her room and into the hallway, before making her way towards the Jedi Archives.

As she silently made her way through the grand halls of the temple, Shaak Ti wondered if this was a good idea after all. While she was almost certain it was, she couldn't help but think _why._ What had happened today that caused her sudden interest in the general? It wasn't like it was their first time squaring off, nor was she really that intimidated by him. Shaak Ti had seen too many hellish things to allow a cyborg to frighten her like a youngling.

Did she pity him? Did she pity that tragic creature that had remained trapped in a metal shell for who knows how long?

...Force, perhaps Coleman was right. It had been a severely long and unusual day for the Jedi master.

Noticing she was getting another headache, the Togruta quickly shook those thoughts away, promising herself to put them off until tomorrow at least. Finally, Shaak Ti reached her destination, and sat down in a brief moment of relief. After standing back up, she weaved through the various shelves that were stacked with various tales of the history the order had helped shaped. However, she did not stop to look at them, instead turning towards one of the various holograph devices that sat on a small table.

"Looking for something, dear?" An elderly voice suddenly spoke up. Startled by the sudden appearance, Shaak Ti turned around to see Jocasta Nu, the chief librarian of the archives. The elderly woman smiled warmly at her fellow Jedi. "Sorry to have startled you, Master Shaak Ti," she apologized. "Are you looking to enter the holocran vault, by any chance?"

Calming down, Shaak Ti shook her head. "Actually, Jocasta, I was hoping to find some information about Kalee."

Jocasta Nu nodded in understanding. "Master Coleman Kjac said you would be arriving." Shaak Ti's eyes widened.

"He knew I was here?" She asked the elder.

"Of course I did," a familiar voice piped up. Coleman emerged from behind one of the shelves, his arms crossed. He had a subtle smirk on his face as he approached the two women. "You always were kind of easy to predict, Shaak Ti. It didn't take that much detective work at all."

Shaak Ti felt her cheeks flush in slight embarrassment, but shook her head. Turning back to Jocasta, she said, "So you do have information on Kalee? Including this incident Coleman mentioned?"

Jocasta nodded, seeming a tad bit offended as well. "Why of course I do!" The old woman exclaimed. "There is nothing in the galaxy that these archives don't know!" Calming down, the old woman then nodded. "And I know very well what you are referring to, Jedi Master. I lived many years in this temple, I've witnessed many things happen." She gestured towards the table. "Sit you two, I will prepare both of you some tea."

After she had left, the two masters sat across from each other, neither touching the holograph device. It was Coleman that spoke first. "I suppose that I have no choice but to explain, right?" He assumed. Shaak Ti gave a firm nod, trying to remain professional and not let her excitement show. Coleman sighed, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. "Well frankly, I'm not quite sure how to start," he admitted. "But I'll try my best. As I'm sure you're aware, the Kaleesh are a species not fond of us, right?"

Shaak Ti nodded. "I was assuming that Grievous may have been a Kaleesh before gaining his cybernetics," she said.

"Those were my suspicions as well," the Ongree stated. "This was before you and I joined the council, but through some... Methods, I managed to uncover the story." Shaak Ti raised an eyebrow when Coleman mentioned the word _methods,_ but decided to let him continue. Coleman cleared his throat before speaking again. "Anyway... Before our time in the council, a species known as the Yam'rii came to the republic, claiming that they were being invaded and slaughtered by the Kaleesh. In an effort to put a stop to the Kaleesh forces, the republic dispatched fifty Jedi to defeat them."

"And did they?" Asked the Togruta.

"They did," answered the Ongree. "They were being led by a Kaleesh warlord, a deadly warrior who was called a demi-god." He paused. "Thanks to the Jedi, the Huk War was put to an end, but I wasn't so convinced." He closed his eyes. "I did not trust the Yam'rii's stories, they were too technologically superior to the Kaleesh to be labeled as 'victims.'"

"Now that you mention it, I think I do remember that," Shaak Ti murmured as memories of various Jedi preparing for their mission replayed through her head. "I wasn't one of the chosen Jedi to depart, though."

"I believe the Yam'rii lied to the senate," Coleman said. "And if General Grievous is in fact from Kalee, that would completely explain his hatred for us."

Shaak Ti allowed this to sink in, slowly making sense of the tale she was being told. "We... We brought ruin to his people," she gasped out finally. "We... We wronged him. We're supposed to stand for justice, and instead we helped create one of the most dangerous killers in the galaxy." Her eyes then widened as a memory of her conversation with Grievous filled her vision.

 _Grievous slowly looked up, his eyes locking with hers once more. They held a look of sorrow in them, one Shaak Ti saw instantly. She stopped a gasp that hitched in her throat, surprised by the emotion in those golden orbs._

 _"Qymaen." He said._

"Coleman..." Shaak Ti muttered, eyes cast downward. "That warlord you mentioned... Do you know what his name was?"

Coleman Kjac thought about it for a moment. "I think so.." He answered uncertainly. "Ah, I remember now! I believe his name was Qymaen. Qymaen Jai Sheelal or something like that. Why do you-"

He never got a chance to finish, because Shaak Ti was currently racing out of the archives, pushing past a visibly shocked Jocasta Nu, who was just finished making tea. "M-Master Shaak Ti!" She called out, but her voice fell on deaf ears as the Togruta disappeared into the grand halls. Startled, the librarian turned to the Ongree Jedi who still sat there. "W-What on Coruscant did you say to that girl?" She questioned.

Coleman frowned, not answering the elderly Jedi. He shook his head, and asked for his tea. As he sipped it, he heard Jocasta Nu walk away, muttering things under her breath. The Ongree continued his sipping, his mind wandering to his friend, Shaak Ti.

"And to think she still has a week of this crap," he whispered to himself. "I sure hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

...

 **I'm gonna leave the chapter off here, I feel like I got everything I wanted for it done. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This took way longer than I wanted, but I'm finally getting a chance to write (it's been pretty busy). Also, I may or may not be updating less often. Reason: I was offered a chance to enter a summer college scholarship program, but I have to prove to the officials that I am literally the best sophomore in the county to get entered in. And even if by some miracle I DO get in, I still have to raise $800 in order to pay for it. May not be as much as it could have cost, but to a small town boy like me that's like winning the Powerball XD**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **...**

Shaak Ti had rushed through the halls, practically throwing herself in her room. She collapsed on her bed, her hand clutching her chest as she tried to slow down her breathing. 'Force, what is wrong with me?' She thought, finally bringing her heartbeat back to a steady rhythm.

Of course, the answer was quite obvious.

She had finally discovered who Grievous was.

And it hurt.

Knowing that the order she had sworn her allegiance to was what drove such a tortured soul to madness was... Horrible. Everything about it was horrible! The fact that he watched his friends die was horrible! The fact that his search for revenge ended so terribly was horrible! The fact that the Jedi played a role in this monster maker was horrible! Shaak Ti bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

'Calm yourself, Shaak Ti,' she scolded in her mind. 'You are a Jedi. Keep your emotions under control.'

She buried herself in her covers, something she had not done since her first days in the Jedi temple. Taking in the false sense of comfort, the Togruta finally had a chance to analyze the situation. The general had willingly given her his real name, and she wondered if it would be wise to use it next time she paid him a visit. How would he respond to that? Would he be willing to lower his hostility, and actually accept her company? Or would he drive her away in a rage?

"Qymaen," Shaak Ti quietly murmured. She was testing the name out for herself.

It felt good to say it.

It felt _natural._

Grievous was not a name, it was a title. That's what Shaak Ti believed. Calling the general "Grievous" all the time was like knowing Master Obi-Wan as simply "Jedi."

Shaak Ti suddenly realized how much she regretted calling the cyborg by his simple title. A creature with a soul needed a true name.

"Qymaen," she said once more, a bit louder this time. The name on her mind, Shaak Ti forced herself into a sleep filled with dreams of a strange jungle and a cyborg general, who for once looked like he was finally at peace.

...

It was the next morning, the first day of Shaak Ti's week with Grievous.

He wasn't looking forward to it.

The only reason Grievous knew it was the next morning was because of the two clone troopers who exchanged greetings as they switched their shifts. So far those troopers were the only connection Grievous actually had to the outside world. Well... the Jedi woman could also count, but the general told himself he would rather be stuck with the nameless clones. After all, as long as he didn't bother them they would not bother him.

Still.. They weren't great company, not even close. Most interactions so far had them calling Grievous "droid." It was a personal insult the Kaleesh cyborg did not like at all. It made him boil, made him wish he could break through the glass and rip their heads off. Silently, Grievous would watch the soldiers, plotting how he would murder them when he would finally have his chance to escape.

Oh, how he would make them suffer.

...

"So why did you run last night?" Coleman asked as he watched Shaak Ti gently sip her drink. The Togruta had been on his mind ever since her sudden panic attack, and the Ongree hoped his friend was alright.

Shaak Ti stared at her cup in silence, not speaking for a minute. Finally, she sighed and glanced at her fellow Jedi. "Last night, Grievous told me his real name." she explained. "It was Qymaen."

"As in, Qymaen Jai Sheelal?" Coleman inquired. "The warlord I mentioned last night?"

Shaak Ti nodded, sipping her drink once more. "I'm certain," she answered.

"So why would you run off like that?"

"The pain."

"Huh?" Coleman tilted his head, not following Shaak Ti's response. Shaak Ti turned fully to the Ongree.

"I felt pain," she admitted, looking down. "His pain... The pain he had felt so long ago, and the pain he currently has running throughout his body." She shook her head. "Last night I had a dream, Coleman."

"A dream?" Coleman repeated. He leaned forward. "A dream about Grievous, correct?"

He was surprised by the obvious flinch Shaak Ti had when he mentioned Grievous. Shaak Ti lowered her eyes again, nodding slowly. "In the dream, I saw him in a lush jungle I had never seen before," she described. "Even though he was practically a machine, he looked like he naturally belonged in that jungle. And for once... He looked like he was at peace, Coleman. He looked happy for once, like the jungle stirred memories of a better life."

"Kalee is a jungle world, after all," Coleman said. "The jungle must hold his best memories."

Shaak ti nodded. "Those were my thoughts exactly." Then she stood up, bowing to her fellow Jedi master. "I'm going to pay Qymaen another visit," she told him. "I want to learn all of this from his view." Then she turned around, walking out of the commons and leaving Coleman Kjac on his own.

Coleman shook his head as he finished his drink, and bit into a large biscuit. "Good luck with that one, Shaak Ti," he muttered in between bites.

...

 _He was walking through the jungle, the only sound other than his soft footsteps being the sweet and gentle chirping of some of the birds. His eyes glanced upwards as he scanned his surroundings, and he gasped._

 _"I'm home," he breathed, his golden eyes widening in joy. With the sudden giddiness of a child, he ran through the jungle, laughing as he darted through branches, bushes, caves, streams. He saw various animals peacefully wandering throughout the green wonderland, and he kneeled down to pet the young kit of a furry, squat creature. The kit let out an excited cry, nuzzling its head into the palm of the young Kaleesh. He smiled, lifting the kit to place a soft peck on its forehead, before setting it down and allowing it to return to its mother._

 _He then saw the muumuu, who was locking eyes with him. The muumuu, who the Kaleesh had fashioned its skull into a mask he wore in battle. The large predator then bowed its head towards the Kaleesh, a sign of respect from one powerful hunter to another._

 _Then he heard her voice._

 _"Qymaen, you're here!"_

 _He turned around, his breath hitching as he saw the beautiful woman in front of him. "Ronderu..." He said, slowly approaching his mate. The female smiled, extending her arms towards him. The Kaleesh hurried towards his mate, pulling her into a tender embrace, the kind only two lovers could ever share. "Ronderu..." He whispered, holding her closer._

 _"Qymaen," she muttered into his shoulder. "You came back..."_

 _"Of course I did, Ronderu," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."_

 _"And I love you, Qymaen," she responded. "I missed you..."_

"Droid, wake up! You have a visitor!"

Grievous's golden eyes shot open, and then narrowed angrily. He slowly turned to face the clone trooper, not bothering to pay attention to the Jedi female that stood next to him. Standing up from his meditation, the general stood to his full height, glaring daggers at the trooper. "Leave us, clone," he snarled in a low voice. "Go back to your worthless duties."

The trooper looked Grievous up and down, then stormed away, shaking his head and cursing. Shaak Ti watched the soldier, before turning back to the imprisoned general. "Is now a good time to talk, general?" She asked. Grievous coughed before answering.

"It never is, Jedi scum," he answered. "Why do you even bother?" He broke into another coughing fit, not noticing Shaak Ti's look of worry.

"How did you get that cough?" She questioned, daring to place a hand on the glass.

"Your fellow Jedi...crushed my lungs." The general said in between coughs. He finally settled down, his duranium hand clutching his chest plate. He sighed, then glanced at Shaak Ti. "Why do you bother, Jedi?"

"Because as a Jedi, I care about all forms of life," she responded. "And that includes you. I don't wish for your stay here to be miserable, general."

"As a Jedi?" Grievous repeated mockingly. He let out a cackle. "Your blind following amuses me, scum. When I escape this prison, I'll let you be the first to die."

Despite his threat, he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he would go through with it.

Shaak Ti sighed, shaking her head. "Well believe it or not, I do care about your well being." she stated, her hands being gently placed on her hips.

"Doubt it," Grievous muttered to himself.

It was silent for awhile, neither speaking for a long time. Grievous was beginning to find this annoying, but before he could speak Shaak Ti beat him to it. "Qymaen..." She muttered.

Grievous's eyes widened, and he backed away slightly. "What did you say?"

Shaak Ti looked up at him, her beautiful ebony eyes staring straight at his golden ones. "Qymaen," she repeated, louder. "That's who you really are, aren't you? Qymaen Jai Sheelal."

"Where did you here that name?" He questioned, hunching forward as he tried to forget that it was he who had told her. He hadn't thought she heard him, though...

"You told me," she reminded him. "Last night, you told me your real name."

Grievous growled silently. "Your ears deceive you, Jedi," he told her, eyes narrowing.

He was in denial. They both knew it.

Shaak Ti gazed at him, placing her hand on the glass once more. "But you are him, aren't you?" she pressed forward, her voice gentle and soft. "You are Qymaen, the Kaleesh warrior from the Huk War, aren't you?"

Grievous let out a very audible snarl. "What does it matter to you, woman?" His fists clenched up. "Why are you so persistent?"

"Because I want to know who the real you is!" Shaak Ti cried out. "I know you're not a droid, I know you are capable of emotion. I want to know who you are, Qymaen!"

"Qymaen died a long time ago!" Grievous barked. "He died during the war, when his people were slaughtered! I'm all there is now! There is only Grievous!" His eyes were fully enraged now. "So why bother, you worthless scum! Why bother searching for someone who is no longer here!"

Shaak Ti sank down to her knees, tears threatening to pour out. She closed his eyes, and shook her head sadly. "What happened to you, general?" She whispered, barely loud enough for Grievous to hear. "What caused you this pain?" She looked up, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her robe. Standing up, she said, "I can feel all the pain you keep inside you, Qymaen. And all I want is to help you mend the pain. I'm not an enemy, general. I promise you."

Grievous's eyes flickered with doubt, and he sighed, calming himself down. "Don't bother, Jedi." He growled quietly. "You're wasting your time."

"Qymaen..."

"Don't call me that," he said quickly. "I am General Grievous, not Qymaen."

"I'm not giving up on you, general. I know there's more to you than meets the eye, and I'm going to find out what it is."

He didn't know when she had finally left, nor did he really care. He stood there in a somber silence, for hours possibly. A trooper had came to him, asking what the hell he had done to put a Jedi master in such a bad state. The general never answered, still in his silent sorrow. Scoffing, the trooper had left, finally leaving Grievous alone.

There was no way she wanted to help him.

Why would she?

He thought back to her earlier words, and immediately he regretted his hostility. "Perhaps..." He murmured. "Perhaps she was only trying to help."

His pride wouldn't let him admit it, but he hoped she would be back the next day so he could apologize.

"Well that was the most interesting thing I've seen all day." A new voice spoke. Startled, Grievous glanced up to see an insect-like creature staring at him, awkwardly covered in high tech armor and carrying several blasters. It was a Kamarian, bug-like people who were usually technologically inferior to most of the galaxy. So it was quite surprising to see one like this.

"Who are you?" Grievous hissed, immediately becoming aggressive. "Speak quickly, or you'll die where you stand!"

The bug wasn't fazed at all. "Calm yourself, general," the Kamarian said. "I'm trying to help you, I've been hired to bust you out of here, tonight."

"Why should I trust you?" The cyborg snarled. The Kamarian held its hands up in peace.

"Look, buddy, I don't care if you trust me or not," he told the general. "But I just killed a crap ton of troopers to find you, and I really wanna get out of here." He approached the control panel, opening Grievous's cell. "Like it or not, I'm your best bet out of here."

As much as he hated to admit it, Grievous realized the Kamarian was right. Sighing, he slowly walked out of his cell, allowing his unexpected ally to lead him through the prison towards what he hoped was freedom.

But... He couldn't help but regret his last words with Shaak Ti. The Kamarian somehow sensed this, and he turned towards Grievous. "Forget about her, buddy," he advised. "It's not like you could have actually been friends anyway, am I right? Now we gotta get you back to your superiors in one piece, you're needed for an important mission."

"Who are you?" Grievous asked again.

"Friends call me Zipps," the Kamarian answered. He sighed. "Now that we're done with introductions, we really should get going." Grievous narrowed his eyes, not taking a liking to his savior. But he put personal matters aside, and followed this 'Zipps' out of the prison, and into the streets of Coruscant.

...

 **That's all for today, folks! Next time: escape and other fun activities! Don't forget to review. And remember, stay wykkyd!**

 **(Bet y'all didn't see that twist coming XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooooooo sleepy ;-;**

 **Anyway, Zipps seems nice, doesn't he? Maybe. Enjoy the chapter, fellas. I'll try not to fall asleep on the keyboard XD**

 **...**

"So where is your ship, insect?" Grievous asked after Zipps had led him away from the prison. Zipps twitched slightly, annoyed by the rude name calling the general had been using. Sighing, the hired hand turned back to Grievous, scratching the back of his head.

"Well..." Zipps hesitated. Grievous cocked his head slightly, before stomping towards the Kamarian.

"Well what?" He growled quietly, not in the mood for bad news. Zipps chuckled awkwardly.

"That's a very interesting question, buddy," the bug started. "And before you get mad... Realize that this is the Jedi Prison we're dealing with here, 'kay?" Grievous's eye twitched in frustration, while his temporary ally spoke again. "My ship... Well, my ship is actually a few miles from here. It's gonna take quite a lengthy walk to get out of this joint, mate."

In an instant the cyborg general had slammed the bug into a wall, his remaining duranium hand clutching Zipps's scrawny neck. "You idiot!" Grievous shouted. "You're leading us to our deaths, you brainless fly!"

Zipps coughed nervously as he attempted to remove the claws from his throat. "K-keep it down, buddy," he wheezed out. "Y-you're gonna get us caught if you keep yelling.."

Grievous narrowed his eyes dangerously as he finally released his so called savior. "Get up, insect," he snarled. "Just make yourself useful and get me off this hellhole of a planet." Nodding, Zipps struggled back to his feet, pointing his finger towards the south.

"J-just past them buildings..." He rasped. "My ship is there, if we hurry we can escape before the republic can even notice."

"Good," replied the general. "You best hope nothing bad happens, bug. For your life's sake." He then shoved the Kamarian towards the direction the buildings stood, and stormed towards what he hoped would be freedom.

Still... He couldn't get the Jedi woman out of his head. 'Shaak Ti..." He thought sadly, letting his head fall.

...

"Sir! Sir! Get up Sir!"

"I don't think he's getting up, soldier..."

"He has to! He's tougher than that!"

"Everyone, shut the hell up! He's opening his eyes!"

"Holy shit, Captain! You're alive!"

Groaning, the clone trooper who was in charge of the prison slowly shook his head. "What... What happe-" he started.

One of the clone troopers placed his gloved hand over the captain's mouth, silencing him. "Don't speak, Sir," he ordered in a parental tone. "You've been wounded during the escape."

The captain cocked an eyebrow. "Escape?" He repeated. "The hell do you mean, 'escape'?" The other troopers hesitated, until one finally sighed.

"Sir, a Kamarian assassin broke into the prison," the soldier explained. "He killed our men, and you were shot as well. And..." A pause. "He... Escaped with Grievous, Sir."

"He what?!" The captain roared in shock. He attempted to get up, only to hiss in pain as he felt the gunshot in his torso. He collapsed in the arms of his soldiers, who slowly lowered him back down.

"Don't move, Captain!" One said, looking around. "You're pretty damn lucky to have survived a shot like that, so don't go trying to bloody kill yourself! We've already alerted medical troops, they should be here any minute."

The captain sighed, shaking his head. "How long ago was this?" He asked.

"Not that long ago, Captain," the soldier who held his head replied. "We expect they're on the move right now, we'll send in troops to flank them."

"The Jedi ain't gonna like this..." A trooper standing in the corner murmured to himself. "Especially that Togruta woman. She's in charge of this whole thing, right?" He turned to his fellow clones as he asked this.

The captain nodded his head slowly. "She's not going to like this at all," he agreed. Then he growled quietly. "And when the hell are those medics gonna get down here? I'll bust open Grievous's mechanical head for this one!"

...

Shaak Ti should've been meditating, she should've been in her quarters trying to regain control of her emotions. But the thought of isolating herself seemed too heavy right now, and instead she aimlessly roamed the halls of the temple, her eyes cast towards her feet. She had passed by a few younger Jedi, who had tried talking to her without success. Shaak Ti ignored them all, her mind focused on only one person.

Qymaen.

She still found that name natural, but now she was beginning to doubt her own plan to reach into the heart the general still had. Or at least, the heart she hoped he still had. But now... She wasn't sure she would get that chance again, not after earlier today. She felt another tear form, and despite the teachings she had learned since her days as a youngling she made no attempt to stop it. The Togruta was sure she had never felt this way before, so why did she feel this now? Why did she have to take an interest in a person who would rather slice her open than open up to her?

Shaak Ti felt stupid.

She felt stupid for believing the general would ever want to open up to her. She felt stupid for ignoring the cautious advice Coleman Kjac had given to her. She felt stupid for allowing her emotions to flow out like this, going against every teaching the Jedi order had. Realizing she was finally alone, Shaak Ti slid down the wall, burying her face between her knees. More tears silently flowed out, and normally the Jedi Master would've found this an embarrassing situation that she would have never imagined herself in.

But now, she honestly didn't care who saw her.

Sobbing quietly, she did not notice at first the tiny green elder who had taken a seat next to her. She did, however, notice his frail hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the grand master looking at her with wise and kind eyes.

"Greatly disturbed, you are?" He inquired, tilting his head. Shaak Ti blushed faintly.

"Master Yoda..." she greeted, trying to look calm again. "I-I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

Yoda nodded in understanding. "Fret not, Shaak Ti," he told her. "Strong emotion, I sense in you. Discuss this, we must." Shaak Ti bowed her head in shame.

"I...I have failed again, Master Yoda." she murmured. "I am a Jedi, I'm not supposed to be weak like this."

"Care for him, you do."

Shaak Ti looked up. "Master Yoda?" She gasped. Yoda gave out a small chuckle.

"The general," the grand master clarified. "Care for him, you do." Shaak Ti bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda." She apologized. "I know I shouldn't want to be his friend, but-"

"If that is what you seek, then become his friend." Yoda cut in, looking at the younger master. He grinned. "Bind us together, friends do. Seek peace, they help us. Who they are, doesn't matter." He sighed. "Meditate later, you should. Answers, you will receive." Then he looked down the hall. "Hmmm..." He bowed his head. "Decide quickly, you must. Little time, you have left."

"What?" Shaak Ti stood up. "Master Yoda, what do you mean?"

As if on cue, a clone trooper burst from the darkness of the halls. "Master Ti," he cried out. "I'm here to inform you that General Grievous had escaped his prison! He's on the move!" Shaak Ti's eyes widened as she grabbed the soldier by his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She demanded. Quickly, she turned to Yoda and bowed. "My apologies, Master Yoda, but I must track down Grievous at once!" Yoda nodded again, and Shaak Ti ran off with the clone trooper, desperate to find Grievous before it was too late.

'Qymaen...'

...

"We're almost there, buddy." Zipps informed his companion. "But we gotta move fast, the troopers are gonna be after us soon if we don't hurry up!" Grievous nodded, and ran after the Kamarian. The two weaved through alleys, ducking behind buildings and sprinting into the open whenever they could. Already they had ran into two clone troopers, but luckily Zipps was fast enough to draw his blaster and fire straight through their hearts before they could pull out their own weapons.

Grievous kept looking back as they continued their escape. He still felt the presence of Shaak Ti calling him back. He never thought it would pass through his mind, but Grievous couldn't help but _want_ to go back to Coruscant. Sighing, he shook his head. It was too late to make peace with the woman now, he had to keep moving.

A few minutes later, Grievous could see the outline of an old Sith-age ship in the distance. Pointing at it, he asked, "Is that your ship, insect?" Zipps nodded, urging the general forward.

"Don't slow down now!" Zipps hissed. "You wanna get out of here, I wanna get my paycheck! So let's hustle already!"

They raced towards the ship as fast as they could, and just then they heard the distant sounds of clone troopers, who were quickly moving in for the cyborg, ready to either recapture him, kill him, or both. "Don't slow down, buddy!" Zipps kept repeating, racing as fast as his bug-legs could carry him.

"Follow them!" They heard a clone trooper cry out from far off. "Don't let them reach that ship!"

Finally, _finally,_ Grievous and the insect named Zipps reached the old ship, and despite the danger they were currently in the two let out a huge sigh of relief. Zipps cursed something under his breath, and pulled out one of his many blasters, tossing it at Grievous. "I hope that one arm of yours is still good for something," the Kamarian said, taking aim at the approaching troopers.

Grievous glanced down at his new weapon. 'It's so... Puny.' He thought, shaking his head. However, he took aim anyway, ready to kill whatever came at him. Finally, the soldiers in white burst through the shadows, and the unlikely allies did not hesitate opening fire. Within minutes, the troopers were scattered about the area, dead. Zipps smirked in satisfaction, then turned back to Grievous.

"Nice shooting, buddy!" He praised. "Now, if I can just have my gun back." He reached out for it, but Grievous backed away, holding the gun in his one clawed hand. Confused, the Kamarian tilted his head, then chuckled. "Um... Perhaps you didn't hear me," he jested. "Give me back my gun, buddy."

'Something is not right here...' Grievous heard a voice in the back of his warn. Nodding to himself, he glared at Zipps. "You're not here to rescue me, are you, insect?" He growled.

Zipps sighed, and then quicker than a flash he whipped out his blaster and fired right at Grievous's chest plate. Roaring in pain, Grievous collapsed to his knees, clutching his damaged chest plate as he broke into a horrible coughing fit. Zipps smirked, then kicked his target to the ground.

"For a general, it took you quite awhile to figure out," he taunted. "But yeah, I'm not here for your rescue. In fact, Sidious hired me to eliminate you, that's the truth."

Grievous coughed weakly. "It's... It's stupid to kill me here, you brainless bug," he snarled through the pain. "For an assassin, you sure pick horrible areas for your work." Zipps shrugged.

"I still have plenty of time before any more clone troopers come, I think I can manage a kill here and now." Zipps took careful aim at Grievous's skull. "Nighty night, buddy."

"NO!"

...

 **No? Who could've possibly made it to their position? Find out next chapter! Also, I felt like the ending was a bit rushed, but oh well. I can always come back and edit it if I want to. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I just uploaded a cute Pokemon oneshot, so right now I'm feeling pretty damn good! Let us hope nothing ruins the happiness that I rarely get to experience XD (seriously, I'm punching the person closest to me if the mood is ruined, and that person happens to be an old grandma lady .-.)**

 **DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH THE GRANDMA LADY!**

 **...**

 **Okay, I'm cool. Anyway, last chapter we had a shocking reveal :O Zipps was a bad guy! (But seriously, I thought I was making it kinda obvious... Oh well) Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

 **...**

 _Zipps could hardly believe what was happening right now. First, he had a couple droids hit him over the head, knocking him out cold. Then, he wakes up in a pitch black room that was absolutely freezing. Shivering, the Kamarian crawled around aimlessly, trying to find a heat source or... Anything really. "Damn," he muttered. "Who the hell has a room like this?"_

 _Suddenly the room was showered in brightness as the lights came on, revealing a blank, featureless room with a heavy door that Zipps guessed he wouldn't get open. Shivering more, Zipps rubbed his arms in an attempt to gain some warmth. "This is crazy..." He gasped, his breath freezing. Then a blue light flashed in front of him, revealing a holographic image of a cloaked elderly figure._

 _"You are the one they call Zipps, correct?" He asked, his arms folded behind his back._

 _Zipps bug eyes widened as he lifted a shaking finger, pointing it at the man. "You... You're that Darth Sidious guy, ain't ya?" He gasped. "I thought he was just a rumor!"_

 _"You're the one called Zipps, is that correct?" The elder repeated, more harshly this time. Fearfully, Zipps nodded his head._

 _"Yeah... That's me, sir!" He gulped. "What do you want me for?"_

 _"Rumors say you're a very accomplished gun for hire," Sidious explained. "Surprising, for one of your inferior species."_

 _Zipps narrowed his eyes at the insult towards his people, but he didn't mention it and only sighed. "That's me, alright," he confirmed, nodding slowly. "Those sure ain't rumors, y'know."_

 _"I do not care for your pride, insect!" Sidious growled. "I have a simple task for you, and I can award you with enough credits to last a lifetime." Zipps's eyes widened further at the mention of credits. Having come from a world that was inferior to most of the technology at this time, he was naturally a very poor person, despite his career as a gun for hire. The thought of all that money was too much for the greedy insect to ignore._

 _Crawling forward, the Kamarian grinned eagerly. "A lifetime, you say?" When Sidious nodded, the bug laughed. "You got yourself a deal, mate!" He exclaimed. "Now what's the job?"_

 _"I need you to assassinate General Grievous," the dark lord stated._

 _Immediately Zipps was back on his feet. "WHAT?!" He shouted. "Grievous?! That bugger who is famous for killing Jedi?! THAT Grievous?!"_

 _"The very one," Sidious deadpanned. "He is currently being held as a prisoner at the Jedi prison in Coruscant. Break him out, then kill him. That should not be too difficult, correct?"_

 _Zipps hesitated. On one hand, he really didn't want to take the job. Coruscant was home to the Jedi, the best fighters in the whole galaxy. They could easily cut him down without any difficulty if they wanted to. And he was going to have to break into their prison, which would no doubt be heavily guarded with clone troopers, which were the best soldiers in the galaxy. And he was going to have to assassinate General Grievous, who was the best at killing the best._

 _On the other hand, he really did need that money. A lifetime..._

 _Zipps finally nodded. "Yeah..." He murmured. "I can do it." Sidious grinned underneath his large and heavy hood._

 _"Good," he hissed. "You will be supplied with a ship, armor, and weapons. Do not fail me. Either you come back with the general's head, or..." The door finally opened, revealing an entire squadron of droids. "...they come back with yours."_

"Nighty night, buddy," Zipps said as the memory finished. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard someone cry out, "NO", which was closely followed by the sound of a lightsaber being activated.

...

Minutes earlier, Jedi Master Shaak Ti was with the group of soldiers who had stayed by the side of their injured captain. She had dismissed the medics after they did what they could with the gunshot wound, and she had used her force powers to heal what was left of it. When she had finished, she sighed and stood up, nodding at the captain. "You should be able to stand now," she informed him. "However, I suggest you take it slowly. Whatever blaster shot at you must have been very powerful, you should be grateful to have survived." The captain nodded back, allowing his men to gently help him to his feet.

"Thank you, Shaak Ti. I am very grateful," he said. He winced slightly as he stood up.

"Easy there, Captain..." A trooper muttered as he held his commander upright. Shaak Ti sighed again as she looked towards the exit of the prison.

"I must leave you now," she told the troopers. "I have to catch up to the troopers chasing Grievous as soon as possible." She turned around and was about to rush out when the captain's voice stopped her.

"Not to be disrespectful, Master Jedi," he started, reaching for his helmet a trooper was handing to him. "But why the hell do you care about the droid so much? It's not like it can feel anythi-" He was cut off when Shaak Ti used the force to lightly pin him against a wall, but still hard enough to shock him. The captain's eyes widened while the troopers mentally debated on whether or not to draw their weapons. "What in the hell?" The captain wondered out loud, and gulped when he saw the fire in Shaak Ti's eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ call him a droid," she hissed dangerously, before dropping him. She glanced at the other clone troopers. "And that goes for the rest of you as well. Next one who insults him with that word will answer to me personally, understand?" Not giving them time to respond, Shaak Ti sprinted out of the prison, hoping she could make it to Grievous before the troopers killed him, which she was certain they would do.

The remaining soldiers slowly helped their captain up, making sure not to crowd him. "Are you alright, sir?" One asked, placing a hand on the captain's shoulder. The captain nodded, standing up with wobbling legs before regaining his balance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled, shoving the troopers away from him. Sighing, he glanced over at the spot Shaak Ti used to be. "Crazy bitch..."

...

Shaak Ti raced through the streets of Coruscant as fast as her legs could carry her, relying on the force for an extra speed boost that she desperately hoped would be enough. 'I can't let him die, I can't!' She mentally screamed as she gritted her teeth, forcing herself to move faster. She really could not let him die, not after what had happened. 'I promised I would find the man inside the monster,' she thought. 'I can't let it end like this!'

She slowed down when she saw a strange alien next to his speeder bike, and she approached him swiftly. The alien's eyes widened as he saw the Jedi nearing him. "Hey, lady, don't come closer!" He warned nervously. "I didn't do anything this time, I swear!"

"I need your speeder bike, sir," she told him. "It's Jedi business." The guy shook his head.

"Look lady, I don't know what kind of stuff you're talking about, but you can't have the bike." He crossed his arms and stamped his foot on the ground to prove his point. Shaak Ti rolled her eyes in annoyance, waving her hand at him.

"You are going to let me use your bike," she repeated, slowly this time. The guy stared blankly at her for a moment, before nodding.

"I'm going to let you use my bike," he said in a monotonous voice. He stepped aside, and Shaak Ti hopped on it. She revved up the engine, and took off as fast as she could towards the direction she hoped the troopers had went.

'Qymaen...' She thought. 'Please be safe.'

...

In minutes, she saw the outline of a ship, along with multiple clone troopers with their weapons drawn out, ready to fire. Hopping off the speeder, she continued running towards them, but she soon was blown back by the sheer force of the gunfight that followed. Shocked, the Togruta glanced up to see an absolute blood bath. The troopers were scattered about, blown to bits from the shootout that had just occurred. "Oh no..." She murmured, dropping to her knees as she silently mourned for the dead soldiers. Having spent most of the Clone Wars looking after the training program the soldiers went through, Shaak Ti was more connected to them than most Jedi, some of which even thought of the clones as mindless war machines with no actual thought.

Remembering her mission, Shaak Ti stood up and stared at the fallen soldiers one last time, before running towards the ship. Then she heard another gunshot, followed by a sound of pain coming from General Grievous. Shaak Ti's eyes widened as she saw the general fall, clutching his chest plate as a Kamarian kicked him to the ground, a deadly blaster in his hands. 'No!' Shaak Ti cried internally. 'Not like this! It won't end like this for him!'

She saw that the bug was about to pull the trigger, and she gasped. "No!" She exclaimed. Pulling out her lightsaber, she charged at the bug.

"NO!"

In one swift, fluid motion, the Togruta Jedi activated her lightsaber and sliced off the Kamarian's hand and bringing the hilt of her weapon down on his skull, knocking him completely unconscious. As the bug crumbled to the ground, Shaak Ti turned towards the injured cyborg general. "Qymaen!" She gasped as she kneeled down, lowering Grievous onto his back. The general's reptilian eyes widened, then softened at the sight of the Jedi's ebony orbs.

"S-Shaak Ti..." He rasped, using her name without title. "You... You saved me?" He broke into a coughing fit, and Shaak Ti held him still.

"Don't move, Qymaen," she instructed him. "You're hurt." She glanced at the gunshot on his chest plate. "It nearly burst right through your armor..." She frowned. "What kind of Kamarian is he, having weapons like this?"

"He...was sent by Sidious," Grievous wheezed weakly. "He... Wanted me dead." Coughing again, he looked up at her. "Why?"

"Why what?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Why did you save me?"

Shaak Ti gingerly placed her hand on the cheek of his mask. "Because I could never forgive myself if I let you die, Qymaen," she answered. "You may not believe me, but I do genuinely care for you."

"But..." Grievous looked away. "I'm your enemy, I've caused you and others so much pain during the war. How could you possibly care for me?"

"That was General Grievous," Shaak Ti said softly, stroking the mask tenderly. "General Grievous was the one who did those awful things. But I believe Qymaen Jai Sheelal, the man who fought for freedom, is still beneath that mask of yours."

"Shaak Ti..." He tried to say something, but fatigue took over, and he began to fall unconscious, something he hadn't done in so long.

"Rest for now, Qymaen," she whispered gently. "I'll be here when you wake."

She slowly set him down, and sighed. Glancing at the Kamarian, she pulled out her communicator, and the image of a clone trooper appeared. "Shaak Ti, what are your orders?" He asked, standing straight and tall.

"Call in a squad of troopers," she ordered him. "I have the general and his accomplice, we'll escort him back to his cell." The soldier nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am," he said. "But what about his accomplice, what do we do with him?"

Shaak Ti thought about it for a moment, glancing at the bug with extreme dislike ( **no way I'm putting 'hate' and 'Jedi' in the same sentence** ). She sighed, and looked back at her loyal soldier. "Put him in the cells as well, but make sure his is furthest away from everything. The council will deal with him later."

"Yes, ma'am. Is that all?"

"Yes," Shaak Ti confirmed. "Dismissed." When the image faded out, Shaak Ti turned back to Grievous. Sitting down, she rested his head in her lap.

"It's going to be alright, Qymaen," she told him. "I promise, I'll help you find your old self again."

...

 **Yay, friendship! Hope you all enjoyed this one! Also, what do you think about Zipps? Should he be featured more in the story, or should his appearance really only be limited to this mini-arc? Let me know in the reviews! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh... The whole town has been getting sick, I've felt like crap all week :/ Oh well, at least I get to write.**

 **Anyway, a LOT of you have been wondering about a romance version of this story. And the answer is... I don't know XD Whether this remains friendship or not I have absolutely no clue. Hmmm... Perhaps I'll have an answer by the time I have finished writing this out. Alright then! At the end of this chapter will be an author's note with my official answer! ;D Happy reading, everyone.**

 **...**

"Qymaen? Qymaen?"

A soft voice pierced through the heavy darkness the general floated in, uplifting his spirits as he tried opening his eyes. It was proven to be a difficult task, he never felt this weighed down before. A fire burned on his chest, stinging his lungs as he attempted to sit up and regulate his breathing.

"Don't push yourself, Qymaen."

Again, the same voice rang all around him. Groaning softly, Grievous felt his singed chest plate, noticing how delicate it now felt. His breath raspy, he forced himself to open his eyes, a bright light casting the darkness away.

"Qymaen?"

Grievous finally opened his eyes, and gasped softly. A beautiful creature stood in front of him, dressed in tribal clothing holding a small blaster at her hip. Small tusks poked from her face as her golden eyes looked Grievous up and down. "Qymaen?" She asked, leaning forward. Grievous attempted to stand, but couldn't, and collapsed back onto his knees. He looked up at the woman once again.

"Ronderu..." He whispered.

Suddenly, the image of his lost love faded away, replaced by a familiar Togruta woman, observing him through the other side of his cell window. Shaak Ti tilted her head, not understanding what the general had just said. "What was that?" She asked.

It took a minute for Grievous to be able to respond, still trying to get adjusted to his awakening. His tired eyes scanned over his surroundings slowly and carefully, before returning to the beautiful ebony eyes of the Jedi master. "It was nothing.." He answered, his voice slightly slurred. "W-what... What happened?"

"You were shot by an assassin," Shaak Ti reminded him. "It almost cut through your armor, Qymaen." She looked down. "I almost lost you," she murmured, mostly to herself. Grievous heard her words, but didn't give a sign that he had. Instead he gingerly placed his hand on his chest plate, inspecting it carefully. Most of the damage seemed to have been repaired, but the spot where the near penetration appeared was not as thick as the rest of the metal, and the edges still had singes.

"When did this happen?" He questioned, referring to his almost fixed chest plate.

"That would be my handiwork." A new voice popped up, and a strange Ongree appeared from behind Shaak Ti, arms folded across his chest. "When Shaak Ti brought you in, a couple troopers and I patched you up. A medical droid should be coming by later today to fix up the rest."

"..." Grievous was silent, and nodded his thanks. "Who are you?" He asked the new visitor.

"Coleman Kjac." The Ongree stated, before turning his attention back to his fellow Jedi. "Palpatine has called most of us to a meeting, but he's allowing you and Obi Wan to skip out in order to question that Kamarian." Shaak Ti nodded, and allowed her friend to pass by. After the Ongree left, she looked back at Grievous.

"I want us to start over, Qymaen," she told him. "Never think of me as your enemy, I am here for you." She paused. "I... I want to be your friend, Qymaen. I hope you feel the same."

General Grievous stared at the woman in silence. She certainly was strange, being so open to him. And the emotions that came from her... Weren't Jedi supposed to be cold and unfeeling? But Shaak Ti was a Jedi that made him question everything he once thought he knew. He questioned the Jedi and their emotionless nature, he questioned his side of the war.

He questioned whether or not his quest for revenge was ever worth it.

Sighing, he looked down. "How long have I been out?" He asked.

Shaak Ti's disappointment was written clearly all over her face, but she swallowed it and answered the prisoner. "It's been a few hours, actually," she said, hiding her sorrow. "It's almost noon, to be precise." She glanced at the cyborg, biting her lip. "Qymaen?" She called out, noticing his rather quiet behavior.

"Yes?" He grunted, not looking up.

Shaak Ti pressed her hand against the glass. "Promise me you'll think about what I said?"

A moment passed, then two, then three, then finally four.

"I'll..." Grievous made an odd inhaling noise. "I'll try."

Shaak Ti knew this was the best answer she would get, so she had no choice but to accept it. Nodding softly, she then asked, "what's wrong, Qymaen? This isn't like you."

"I was weak," he responded. "I was overpowered by a bug, and I had to rely on a Jedi to save me. I've dishonored my tribe..."

Shaak Ti felt the truth in his words, but she also knew there was something missing. She leaned forward, her face nearly against the glass. "And?" She pressed on, hoping to get more from him. "What else?"

Grievous looked up at her, reptilian eyes locking on to hers. She was almost swept away by the amount of doubt and even guilt that swam through them. "What else is there to tell, Jedi?" He countered sadly.

Shaak Ti felt something awful form in her chest, weighing her down. Her eyes began to water as she stared at the general. She realized how big of a blow this must have been to his pride and self image, and knew that her presence would not help him for now. Nodding silently, she wrung her fingers together. "I understand," she muttered. "I'm sorry, Qymaen, I must go. Obi-Wan Kenobi expects me to help him interrogate the Kamarian." Grievous grunted in response, turning his back to her. Shaak Ti shook her head, and quickly but reluctantly left the general alone.

...

"Where were you?" Obi-Wan asked when Shaak Ti finally arrived. He gestured to the bug in the cell. "We were waiting."

"Actually you were waiting, buddy," Zipps chipped in, raising a finger. "I'm perfectly fine with her not being here." He was about to say more, but was silenced by the two Jedi with harsh glares. Gulping, he muttered, "but we can continue with this, I guess..."

Sighing, Shaak Ti turned back to Obi-Wan. "My apologies, Master Kenobi," she said in a professional Jedi way. "I was conversing with our other prisoner." Obi-Wan nodded, and folded his hand behind his back as he looked over at Zipps.

"Zipps, correct?" He assumed. Zipps nodded his head up and down rapidly.

"The one and only, Mr. Jedi," he answered.

"Good, then we won't have to waste time." Obi-Wan stared right through the assassin with unnerving eyes. "Why did you attempt to take Grievous's life, Zipps?"

"That, Mr. Jedi, is a very interesting question," the Kamarian responded. "And the answer to that very interesting question is certainly a very interes-"

"Stop stalling!" Shaak Ti spat out angrily, baring her carnivorous teeth to the insect that attempted to kill Grievous. Coming from a tribal world, Shaak Ti's people all had sharp teeth made for piercing through meat, or for sheer intimidation.

Zipps yelped in fear, backing far into a cell corner. "Alright, alright!" He cried out. "I admit it, ma'am! I was hired by Sidious to off the droid, that's right!"

Shaak Ti snarled dangerously. "He's not a droid!" She yelled. A hand suddenly yanked her back, and she was greeted by a stern look from Kenobi.

"Calm down, Shaak Ti," he told her firmly, gripping her shoulder. "Perhaps I should do the talking."

Shaak Ti looked down, nodding. She felt Obi-Wan release her shoulder, and she clenched her fists. How embarrassing! She, a member of the high Jedi Council, losing control of her emotions like that! Shaak Ti felt a familiar feeling of shame wash over her, and she stood there in total silence.

"Why would Sidious want Grievous dead?" Obi-Wan questioned the Kamarian. Zipps shrugged.

"Hell if I know, mate," he admitted. "I would guess it would be to keep any info from getting out?"

"Hmmm..." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "What do you think, Shaak Ti?" He turned, but was shocked to find that Shaak Ti had left. "Where did she...?"

"Maybe she went to visit her _boyfriend._ " Zipps suggested, chuckling at his own joke like a small child. He was quickly silenced by Obi-Wan staring him down though, and the Jedi sighed. 'I knew she shouldn't have taken up the task,' he thought to himself.

...

Shaak Ti was almost out of the prison when Grievous's voice broke her sad wall. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Confused, Shaak Ti wiped her eyes and turned to the general, who still sat in his cell with his back turned to her.

"W-what for?" Shaak Ti wondered, trying to seem professional again. Grievous stood up, and turned around to face her.

"For everything," he answered. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you yesterday, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused the galaxy, I..." He looked down. "I believed I was protecting it from you Jedi, but... I was doing more harm than good.."

To his surprise, he heard the sound of the glass sliding open, and when he looked back up Shaak Ti stood there right in front of him. "You really are still in there, aren't you, Qymaen?" She inquired, smiling for the first time that day. She reached up, her hand resting on the mask that hid the Kaleesh from the outside world.

"I hope so..." Grievous admitted. "And... I want to be your friend, it's just... I don't really know how."

"It's easy, really," Shaak Ti lightly teased. "You talk, I talk, and we both feel something good inside us."

Grievous stood there in silence, before nodding his head slowly. "I... Think I understand," he said. "It's been so long since I've accepted my living emotions."

"Accept them, then," Shaak Ti simply told him. She backed away, reluctantly leaving the cell and closing it once more. "If there is anything you ever need, Qymaen, never hesitate to tell me."

"In that case," Grievous pointed to where his right arm used to be. "May I have a new arm?" Shaak Ti couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head.

"I'll see what we can do," she promised. "The medical droid will be here very soon, maybe you can ask it." Then, she walked away, a definite skip in her steps that wasn't there before.

When she was gone, Grievous sighed. "Stupid damn feelings," he growled. "Worthless, they are." A few moments passed before he spoke again.

"Still... Maybe it can be worth the try?"

...

 **Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, FINE! I'll submit! We'll hold a vote! Starting RIGHT NOW, vote whether or not you want this to be romance in the reviews! This is KingWykkyd57, and someone get me a DAMN BALONEY SANDWICH WITH EXTRA MUSTARD**


	10. Chapter 10

**The votes are in, and this story is now... A romance! Honestly, was not surprised by the results at all :P You guys have been begging me to add some love between our characters for the LONGEST time! And now all that begging is finally gonna pay off.**

 **Y'all might have to give me some time, though. Because now I gotta add in a few tweaks with what I already had planned. Oh well... This is gonna be fun!**

 **...**

Coleman Kjac watched his friend and fellow council member, Shaak Ti, practically glide through the halls, humming gently to herself. The Ongree couldn't help but sigh at his friend's antics, especially since they involved a certain Kaleesh general. Coleman could sort of understand where Shaak Ti was coming from, he could understand her wish to "heal" the cyborg's broken spirit. But he was starting to wonder whether or not the Togruta woman actually knew what she was getting herself into. Befriending the republic's number one enemy was not the wisest choice, in his eyes.

"The council isn't going to like this one," he muttered under his breath as he started walking towards the giddy Jedi. His suspicions would have to wait, he knew he needed to tell Shaak Ti what had happened during the council meeting she had missed.

He cleared his throat, catching Shaak Ti's attention. Turning to him, she beamed brightly. "I'm finally getting somewhere with him, Coleman," she told him gleefully. "All that patience is finally paying off! I knew there was still good in him!"

"Uh... That's great, Shaak Ti," the Ongree forced through his own hesitation. "But I came to tell you about what happened during the meeting."

Shaak Ti's beautiful face tightened a little. She glanced down. "I see," she said, forcing herself to become professional again. "Well, what happened?" Coleman sighed heavily, and he pinched the bridge of his... Face? ( **Ongree people are really weird looking** )

"We should probably sit down," he decided, making his way towards the other end of the hall, where the Jedi archives stood proudly.

Shaak Ti followed her friend, wondering what bad news Coleman had. She could tell it was bad by the way he delivered the set up. For a few seconds, a knot in her stomach formed, worried it might have something to do with Grievous. 'I hope they don't shorten his sentence here.' She thought.

Coleman led her to a small coffee table in the library, sitting down on the small sofa that accompanied it. He motioned for Shaak Ti to sit next to him, before sighing once more.

"Coleman?" Shaak Ti asked, sitting down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" The Jedi master repeated. "What's wrong? It's that damned chancellor, that's what."

"What about him?"

"..." Coleman did not speak, causing Shaak Ti to press on.

"What did the chancellor say?" She asked once more.

"It's not what he said, but what he did," Coleman stated bitterly. "Palpatine has made Anakin Skywalker a member of the Jedi council!"

"WHAT?!" Shaak Ti exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "But how?! Skywalker isn't even a master! He hasn't had nearly enough experience to even qualify-"

"I know," Coleman hissed. "Now can you keep it down? I swear, you've been acting different ever since they captured Grievous."

Shaak Ti bit her lip in frustration. "His name is Qymaen," she murmured. Then she sat back down. "Forgive me, friend. The news is just a bit shocking, is all."

"You think?" The Ongree retorted, having not heard Shaak Ti's words about the general. "I never trusted Palpatine, but this is crossing the line."

The Togruta woman nodded in agreement. Anakin Skywalker was a powerful Jedi, she could not deny it. He was a superb general during the clone wars, a caring teacher to his former apprentice, a brave warrior who never backed down, and skilled in nearly every field a Jedi could partake in. But at the same time, his youth made him brash. He was quick tempered, and his connections to Tatooine made his emotions unstable. His decisions were not very logical, he relied too heavily on his feelings.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that was quite hypocritical of her to say, but she pushed the thought away.

"Things are getting too out of hand here," Coleman continued. "We have a former warlord in our cells, a Kamarian assassin of all things in custody, and now Skywalker is a council member..."

Shaak Ti did not respond, and Coleman turned his head to look at her. "Oh.." He muttered, slapping himself mentally. "Sorry for the rant." Shaak Ti shook her head.

"It's alright, Coleman," she assured. "I was just letting it all sink in."

The two sat in more silence for a couple minutes, interrupted only when Jocasta Nu offered them some tea. While the thoughts of Anakin swam throughout Coleman Kjac's mind, they had left Shaak Ti's a long time ago. Her mind was back on Grievous, the mysterious villain who had suddenly become a very important thing in her life. The Jedi woman smiled slightly, happy to know she was finally getting somewhere with the general. She would show him that there was more to life than pain and hatred, she swore it.

But there was one thing that was slowly crawling back into her thoughts. What would happen when Grievous was to be exiled? Suddenly a heavy feeling formed in her chest. A sudden realization that her new friendship with the general would not be lasting long at all. In fact, they had less than a week now. Would that be enough time for everything that needed to be said, said?

"Shaak Ti?" Coleman's voice broke the silence.

"Hm?" She hummed sadly, looking down.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You're..."

Shaak Ti then noticed a tear leak out of her eye, and she realized she must have been crying. Sighing, she wiped her tears away and shook her head. "It's nothing, Coleman," she said. Standing up, she brushed her hands over her robe. "I'm going to visit Qymaen."

Before Coleman could protest, Shaak Ti was gone. The thought of visiting the general again made her feel happy again, and she quickly hurried out of the temple. However, Coleman was the complete opposite. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You're making a mistake, Shaak Ti," he grumbled to himself. "I know what you want, but you're a Jedi. Grievous isn't one to be trusted..."

...

"I said hold still," the medical droid scolded as it continued its careful work of repairing Grievous's damaged chest plate. The general growled in annoyance.

"Maybe I would be more willing if you actually knew what you were doing!" He shot back, ready to clobber the droid in front of him. The droid gave what sounded like a scoff, shaking its head.

"Well you were the idiot who decided to get shot in the first place." If the general wanted to play dirty, the droid decided it would play dirty as well.

Grievous roared. "Take that back you worthless pile of scrap!" He demanded, jabbing his finger at the droid's head. The droid looked at Grievous with its blank, mechanical eyes.

"You are by far the worst patient I've ever had." It deadpanned. Grievous was about to retort, when the bickering was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Glancing up, the two metallic figures saw Shaak Ti staring at them in amusement, a huge smirk on her face.

"Qymaen, shut up and let the droid do its work," she teased, crossing her arms over her chest. Grievous mumbled something under his breath, and reluctantly allowed the droid to continue.

"Thank you, Jedi," the droid exclaimed as it slowly and cautiously removed the general's chest plate. "This man has been rude to me ever since I arrived. It's like he _doesn't_ want medical attention!"

"I want medical attention from a professional," Grievous hissed. "Not this thing."

Shaak Ti chuckled, but then gasped when she saw the cyborg's gutsack. Grievous noticed this, and his golden eyes shifted around. "Unnerving, isn't it?" He assumed. Shaak Ti could only nod, looking away from the pile of organs. Grievous sighed. "Besides my brain, Shaak Ti, those guts are the only living part of me I have left," he explained, his one hand gesturing towards the innards.

"I'm sorry," Shaak Ti apologized. "I'm just not used to seeing things like that." Grievous nodded.

"Not many people have." As he said this, the medical droid finally attached the new chest plate, sighing in satisfaction.

"Finally," it murmured. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" It seemed to grin cheekily at the Kaleesh, who narrowed his eyes.

"Just take your leave, already," he growled.

After the medical droid left, Shaak Ti entered the cell and sat down besides her new friend. She observed his new chest plate, which looked fairly identical to his old one. "It looks good," she complimented. The general scoffed.

"It's nothing compared to flesh," he told her bitterly. Shaak Ti bit her lip, and dared to scoot closer to him.

"You miss having a body?" She inquired, and Grievous's reptilian eyes glanced off towards the distance.

"More than anything," he admitted. "Back when I had a body, I felt power. More than I ever could in this metal shell. And back when I had a body, I had friends, family, a lover even."

Shaak Ti felt a blush form, not used to talking about anything romance related. "A lover?" She echoed. Grievous sighed.

"Her name was Ronderu," he informed the Jedi. "She... She was my everything. I loved her with everything I had, but then..."

"But then...?" Shaak Ti dared further and placed a hand on his shoulder. Grievous clenched his fist, trying to calm his breathing.

"She... She..."

"Droid! The hell are you doing with that Jedi?!"

The two shot up quickly, staring at the clone trooper in complete shock. The trooper had his rifle out, aimed straight at the general's head. "Shaak Ti, you should return to the temple!" The trooper ordered, his aim never leaving Grievous. Shaak Ti narrowed her eyes, and stepped towards the trooper.

"Soldier, I don't think that will be necessary," she explained. "The general was causing no harm, and-"

"I have to insist, Jedi." The trooper cut her off rudely.

"Just go, Shaak Ti," Grievous growled. "This trooper will be no trouble."

Reluctantly, Shaak Ti finally left the two after a minute of a three way stare down. Mumbling to herself, she slowly made her way through the cells, trying to block out the verbal fight the general was locked in with the soldier.

...

 _'Where am I?'_

 _She was in a lush jungle, one that vaguely felt familiar. "Is this..." She wondered out loud, her wide eyes taking in the scenery._

 _"Kalee?" A new voice spoke up. "If that's what you're thinking, then you're correct, Jedi."_

 _"Huh?" The Togruta turned her head, trying to find the source of the voice. She glanced through the "clearing", her ebony orbs scanning for any sign of life. There was none._

 _"Up here, Jedi."_

 _Looking up, the Jedi woman finally found who her new companion is. It was female, she could tell by the lithe, cat like form. She didn't wear much, just enough cloth to cover her waist and legs, along with her chest. Her skin was a beautiful shade of red, similar to Jedi's own skin. Black hair fell over her bare shoulders, her face covered in a strange, painted skull mask. The woman was currently cleaning a sith-age rifle, her golden eyes locked onto the Jedi below her._

 _"I've been waiting for you, Shaak Ti."_

 _The Togruta tilted her head. "I'm sorry, you have?" She asked. "I don't believe I know you."_

 _"Is that so?" The woman on the tree chuckled. "Well allow me to introduce myself." In one fluid motion, she swung her rifle over her shoulder and launched herself out of the tree, landing next to the Jedi harmlessly._

 _"My name is Ronderu," she introduced. "And I am the mate of Qymaen Jai Sheelal."_

 _..._

 **I am not happy that these usually take days to write because SOME PEOPLE always have to interrupt me and drag me off to God knows where! Anyway, so this is finally done and all :/ Thank God, but I'm not fully satisfied. Hopefully my motivation comes back tomorrow or something. (Yeah, the author's note at the end can be up to a week after the first one...)**

 **Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lol, this will also probably take a bit to write. Because that's my luck, recently XD**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say other than: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **...**

 _"My name is Ronderu, and I am the mate of Qymaen Jai Sheelal."_

 _Shaak Ti felt her throat go dry, and she slowly forced herself to speak. "R-Ronderu?" She gasped. The Kaleesh woman nodded._

 _"That's correct," she said. "And you are Shaak Ti, the woman who is the object of his affections, are you not?"_

 _The Togruta blushed. "A-affections?" She echoed. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Ronderu seemed to smirk underneath your mask. "Oh ho, so you're one of those girls?" She jested, circling the Jedi woman. "Don't worry, I was the same way when I first met him. He's quite charming, isn't he?"_

 _"I..I have no idea what you're implying," Shaak Ti denied, but truth be told she had a good idea what the spirit of Ronderu may have been referring to. Her cheeks darkened, making her blush very obvious to the other woman. Ronderu let out a sly chuckle, placing a hand on her hip._

 _"Don't play me for a fool, Jedi," she said. Then the image of her began to fade away. "We'll be seeing each other again soon, I think."_

 _"Wait!" Shaak Ti darted after the Kaleesh, but it was too late. "Don't go!" She called out as the vision faded away._

Shaak Ti let out a gasp as she opened her eyes, her heart pounding. After the trooper had forced her to leave, she returned to her room in order to follow Yoda's advice about meditation. She wasn't expecting a spiritual visit from Grievous's mate, however... Shaak Ti blushed again as she remembered the things Ronderu had told her. 'What... What was that about?' She thought, trying to push embarrassing thoughts out of her mind.

 _"He's quite charming, isn't he?"_

Shaak Ti shook her head, sighing. Standing up, she stretched her body, grabbing her robes in the process. The Togruta glanced out her window, realizing how late it was. She bit her lip, the second day was over. ( **It's the second day, right? Correct me if I'm wrong XD** )

"Force, how long have I been meditating?" She mumbled under her breath, shaking her head softly. Yawning, the Jedi master then realized how tired she actually was. Smacking her lips together, she reluctantly let her robes fall once more. After carefully removing her headdress, she crawled into her bed,yanking the covers over her body. She then closed her eyes, letting sleep take over. "Goodnight, Qymaen," she whispered.

...

Hours earlier, clone troopers forced Grievous out of his cell, beating him over the head with their rifles. The general fought back the best he could, throwing the troopers off of him, attempting to make a run for it. When Shaak Ti had left, the trooper had called in his buddies, and together they all ganged up on the Kaleesh cyborg. One roughly slammed his boot into Grievous's face, chipping off a part of his mask.

"Get up, droid!" One barked as the others forced him to stand. They pinned him against a wall, knowing that their numbers along with Grievous's current handicap would make it easier. The clone troopers that didn't hold the prisoner parted slowly, allowing one more to step in. Grievous glared at the trooper.

"You..." He coughed.

The captain smirked under his helmet. "We've been waiting to do this for a long time, droid," he hissed. He jabbed Grievous's face with a finger. "You... You know how many of my brothers you murdered? How much of my family you took from me!"

"You'll... You'll be seeing them soon," the general growled. "I'll make sure of it." The captain laughed.

"I don't believe those empty threats, droid!" He exclaimed. Humming a small tune to himself, the captain grabbed a rifle from a nearby soldier, and smashed it as hard as he could onto Grievous. It was unrelenting. First, he aimed for the skull, not stopping until a slight dent finally showed. Then, he kicked the general down, and together all the troopers stomped on him.

"That Jedi girl ain't here to save your ass now!" One of them hollered.

Grievous coughed weakly, attempting to stand. The troopers grabbed him roughly before he could, though. They held him up as the captain removed his helmet, revealing his face to the cyborg. The captain looked different from other clones. While he had the same facial structure, including skin tone, he had a full beard covering the lower portion of his face. His hair was fully shaved, and two faint scars ran from his left ear to the corner of his mouth.

"Remember my face, Grievous." He snarled in a hushed voice. "I want you to know who is gonna be the one making your life a living hell."

Grievous managed to glare back, his reptilian eyes burning through the captain's with hatred. "And remember mine as well, clone," he countered. "It will be the last thing you ever see, I swear it."

The captain responded to this with a spit in the face. "Take him to his new cell," he ordered the others. "And make sure the Jedi woman stays away from him. We were handpicked for this assignment for a reason, let us not disappoint the chancellor."

...

When Shaak Ti awoke the next morning, she instantly felt a disturbance ripple through the force. Throwing herself out of the bed, she looked out her window, making out the prison in the distance. "Qymaen..." She whispered, before scrambling into her robes as fast as she could. The Togruta ran out of her room, sprinting throughout the halls, much to the confusion of her fellow Jedi.

"Shaak Ti!" Coleman's voice rang through the air, and the Ongree suddenly appeared in front of his friend, forcing her to halt. "Shaak Ti, why are you running?" He demanded.

"Let me through, Coleman," the Jedi master stated, trying to push past her friend. "I have to go see Qyma-"

"Why?!" Coleman held his friend still, looking her up and down. "This isn't you, Shaak Ti! I know you feel guilty about his past, but he is still the enemy. _The_ enemy to the entire republic! Everything we stand for, Shaak Ti! Can't you see that?"

"He needs my help, Coleman!" Shaak Ti protested. "I fear something may have happened, please just let me through!"

"..." Coleman Kjac did not speak for some time. Finally, he sighed. "You... You're going to regret this. I..." He grabbed her shoulders. "I feel that if this continues, something bad will happen to you, Shaak Ti."

Shaak Ti nodded her head. "I understand, Coleman," she told him gently. "I understand why you think this. But General Grievous, our enemy, is gone. I'm fully convinced of that. Qymaen is the one in those cells now, not Grievous." She bit her lip. "Please, Coleman, let me pass. I need to see my friend."

It was a blow to the gut for the Ongree, seeing his fellow master speak of the general so lightly. But he knew deep down that there was no stopping Shaak Ti. Wordlessly, he stepped aside and allowed the Togruta to pass.

..

When Shaak Ti finally arrived at the prison, she was surprised to find that the cyborg was not in his cell. "What in the world?" She muttered, then she began to feel a strange not in her stomach. Fear.

"Where is he?" She wondered out loud. She then saw a trooper making his rounds, and she quickly approached him. "Soldier, where is the prisoner?" She asked him. The trooper stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head.

"My orders were to not tell you anything, Jedi," he informed. "You're going to have to leave."

Shaak Ti sighed in frustration. "If that's how it needs to be..." Suddenly, the woman force pushed the soldier and pinned him to the wall. "Here this, trooper," she said. "I am your superior, far more than your captain. I order you to take me to the prisoner. Now!"

She released the clone trooper, who dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. Nodding, he murmured, "yes ma'am.."

When the trooper had recovered, he led Shaak Ti throughout the various halls, until they finally reached a set of stairs that went downward towards a heavy door. "He's in there, solitary confinement," the soldier explained. Shaak Ti gasped.

"Who gave you soldiers permission to do this?!" She demanded, angered by the mistreatment of the general.

"My orders were to not tell you, Shaak Ti." The trooper stated calmly.

"Fine!" Shaak Ti growled, baring her carnivorous teeth. "I shall report your misbehavior to the Jedi council." She turned to leave, calling out over her shoulder. "If things go my way, you and the rest of your squad will be sent away from here."

All of a sudden, something clicked in the trooper's mind.

 _"Ex...ecute...Or...6...6..."_

"I'm sorry, Shaak Ti," the trooper said, slowly aiming his rifle at her. "But I can't allow you to do that."

...

 **Bit shorter than other chapters, but this is where things get interesting! :D**

 **What could this possibly be? Another malfunctioning clone trooper? Or perhaps something darker... :)**

 **Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (I know this part of the plot may seem kinda early but it will all be explained next chapter, which is hopefully tomorrow.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoa, three chapters in three days XD This is honestly a record for me, I never update like this. Anyway, a lot of you guys were like "OMG Order 66!" And my response to that is: ;D**

 **Also, I don't know how long it'll be before I update again, because I'm slowly dying on the inside :') Here's a tip, fellas: love sucks. Especially when it involves someone who has a family that hates your guts, a wonderful personality that makes you look criminal, and is currently pretending you don't exist or were ever worth jack shit XD**

 **...**

 _"Ronderu, you're here..."_

 _The Kaleesh woman smiled at her mate, caressing his metallic mask lovingly. "Of course I am, my love," she breathed. "I would never leave you in these cells alone." She planted a gentle kiss on his vocabulator, and the general desperately wished he could return it. The two stayed like that for awhile, before Ronderu finally pulled away. She smiled once more, although this time it held hints of sadness._

 _Grievous tilted his head in confusion. "Ronderu?" He asked. "What's wrong?"_

 _His mate shook her head. "It is nothing, Qymaen," she assured him. She then laid her head on his chest plate. "Just... Let's stay like this for a little longer. It's been so long."_

 _Grievous nodded, keeping his mate close. His one duranium hand softly rubbed up and down her back, and he felt a happiness he hadn't felt in so long. "Ronderu..." He whispered in content._

 _"Do you think you'll ever find someone else, Qymaen?" The Kaleesh woman suddenly questioned, nuzzling her head into his chest._

 _The cyborg stared at her in shock. "What makes you say that?" He wondered. "Ronderu, you were my one and only love, I couldn't just let that go, right?"_

 _Ronderu chuckled sadly. "You're an idiot..." She teased. She then sat up, staring at his golden eyes that showed through his mask. "I know I can't last forever in your heart. I know you'll find another woman to make you happy." Grievous blinked._

 _"I don't... I don't understand." He admitted, looking down. "Ronderu, what on Kalee are you talking about?"_

 _"You're closer to her than you believe," his mate said. "Just give it time, and you'll find another to love." She then glanced up, staring at something only she could see. "I have to leave now, Qymaen," she told him. She gave him another kiss before starting to fade away. "Promise me, my love, you will find that happiness you once had. Promise me you'll right your wrongs."_

 _"Wait, Ronderu!" He cried. "Don't leave!"_

 _"Promise me."_

 _"Ronderu..."_

 _"Promise."_

 _He looked down in sorrow. "I... I promise." Truth be told he had no idea what he was even promising, or how he could even keep it._

 _"Thank you, Qymaen... I love you." Then, just like that, she was_ gone.

Grievous was now back in his new cell, alone. The spirit of Ronderu came to him for one last tender moment, before leaving once more. And what had she been talking about? Another woman? But how?! And even then, who would fall in love with who he was now? A terrifying monster that struck fear in the hearts of everyone in the galaxy!

'Shaak Ti would,' a small voice in the back of his head suggested.

"Shut up." Growled the general as he leaned back against a wall. "Besides, even if that were true, how?" He coughed. "She's a Jedi, a member of the order I had sworn to topple."

'Don't you think you should give that up?' His thoughts continued. 'You know that you're not going to accomplish that. Not anymore.'

The poor general sighed, shaking his head. "I just..." Another cough. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Then suddenly, despite the thick walls of this cell, he heard it clear as day.

A gunshot.

...

It had all happened in an instant. The clone trooper had raised his rifle, aiming it straight at the back of Shaak Ti's skull. He pulled the trigger, and a sharp bolt of energy shot out of his weapon. Shaak Ti heard the rifle being fired, and instinct immediately kicked in. She quickly ducked her head down, the laser shot zooming over her. And before the clone trooper had any time to react, the Jedi whirled around and knocked him back with the force.

When he hit the wall, a sickening crunching noise was heard. The lifeless soldier crumpled to the ground, his back completely shattered.

Shaak Ti's eyes widened in horror when this happened. "No!" She gasped. She ran over to the dead trooper, kneeling down to observe the damage. "What... What have I done?" She murmured.

Her eyes then scanned over the soldier's back. His armor was fractured in several places, sharp pieces missing from it. Shaak Ti bit her lip, and carefully started to remove more of his armor to see the rest of the damage. When the Togruta was done, she instantly wished she hadn't done that. The woman's hand shot up to her mouth, and she tried not to vomit. Closing her eyes, Shaak Ti turned away so she wouldn't have to see what she had done to him.

Huge, bloody red chunks of flesh hung off of what was left of his back, the thick, red liquid running down and forming a small puddle on the floor. Most of his spine was splintered heavily, one jagged piece piercing through the flesh. Upon further inspection, one would notice that even some of his organs were splattered, although they probably wouldn't be able to guess which.

"What's going on, I heard somethi-" Another clone trooper had arrived at the scene, and he froze at the sight before him. His wide eyes slowly shifted from Shaak Ti to the dead soldier, and then back to Shaak Ti. He slowly backed away, shaking his head. "What... What happened?" He questioned.

"I... I didn't mean to kill him," Shaak Ti said, still turned away from the gory image.

"Then what the hell happened?!" The trooper demanded, gripping his rifle tightly.

"I don't know!" Shaak Ti cried out. "He tried to kill me when my back was turned! I don't know why, but he did! I was only trying to defend myself, I didn't mean for this to happen..."

The trooper was silent for a few moments, before he dropped his weapon and fell to his knees. His fist hit the ground, and tears began to form. "Devs... Why?" He sobbed, mourning over the loss of his friend and comrade. "Why did you..."

"What's going on?" More clone troopers appeared, only to freeze in the same way the first one had. They listened wordlessly as Shaak Ti sadly told them about what happened, and it wasn't long before the squad of clone troopers followed the other's actions, mourning over the loss of a fine soldier and wondering why he had attempted to take the life of Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

...

 _"So... A malfunction? Impossible! No trooper is supposed to go forth with Order 66 until I say so!_

 _"Hmm... The Jedi will no doubt be suspicious of this. The plan must happen soon if I am to eliminate them. I'll have to hurry young Skywalker's turn to the dark side."_

 _A knock. "Permission to enter, Chancellor Palpatine?"_

 _"Ah yes, come in, Anakin. We have much to discuss..."_

...

Word of Shaak Ti's encounter with the rogue trooper spread quickly throughout the Jedi temple, and within a few hours everyone knew about it. Suspicions began to form among certain groups, older Jedi suspecting foul play among the clone troopers, and a small portion of them were thinking of starting a petition to stop enlisting the services of the clones. Some of the padawans began to joke about it, talking about Shaak Ti possibly being a murderous psychopath.

And while all of this was going on, Shaak Ti stood in front of the Jedi council, attempting to calm her beating heart which still hadn't recovered from the trooper she had killed. But she could not let that show, she was about to speak in front of her fellow council members. Mace Windu coughed, grabbing her attention.

"Before we begin stating the obvious," he started. "We were told you had a report to bring to us. Now would be your time to say it."

"Thank you, Master Windu," Shaak Ti said, bowing. Then she cleared her throat, and took a deep breath. "The reason I wished to call you all involves the current treatment of our prisoner of war." ( **roll credits.** )

"Of course it does," she heard Coleman Kjac mutter under his breath.

"And what about Grievous's treatment?" Ki Adi Mundi questioned, urging Shaak Ti to speak.

The Togruta sighed. "I would like to request that the clone troopers who are in charge of the general be replaced with ones who are less... Awful."

"Awful?" Obi-Wan echoed. He then shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Shaak Ti. Those clone troopers were handpicked by Chancellor Palpatine himself. Only he can actually call them off."

"And what do you mean by 'awful'?" Kit Fisto asked. "Certainly they can't be that bad?"

Shaak Ti narrowed her eyes. "I've seen what these clone troopers do, they're sadists!" She informed them. "They are abusive bullies to the general, and I can't stand working with them when all they do is treat the prisoner so lowly!"

"Then quit." Coleman suggested bluntly. "You know that Obi-Wan is still willing to serve as your replacement for this task."

"You know damn well I won't quit, Coleman," Shaak Ti growled, shocking everyone with her sudden harshness.

"Shaak Ti!" Ki Adi gasped, standing up from his chair. "What on earth has gotten into you?!"

"Sit down, Ki Adi," Mace Windu said, before turning back to Shaak Ti. "I can understand where you are coming from. We promise that we'll do our best to help with your situation. Grievous will be put under better conditions until his exile, you have our word."

Shaak Ti flashed him a beautiful smile. "Thank you, Master Windu," she said, bowing.

Then Yoda glanced at the chocolate skinned man next to him, giving him a look that said, 'you know what you must do.' Mace Windu nodded his head sadly, and sighed.

"However..." He hesitated. He glanced at each of the council members, who all looked at him expectantly. They all were thinking the same thing, they all knew what was about to happen. Mace Windu shook his head. "However..." He repeated. His eyes stared right into Shaak Ti's, his face like stone. "Due to your unprofessional behavior these past few days, we have decided to remove you from the Jedi council immediately." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Shaak Ti stared at Mace Windu in silent shock, her eyes wide. She felt each of the council members staring at her, and she suddenly felt like she was naked in front of them. She lowered her gaze, nodding. "Is...is that all?" She asked.

"Yes," stated Obi-Wan. He had a look of regret on his face. "We're deeply sorry this had to happen, Shaak Ti."

"I'll... I'll be taking my leave then." The Togruta bowed, and hurried out of the council room so they would not see her tears.

She was almost out of the temple when Coleman's voice stopped her. "Shaak Ti, wait!" He called out, jogging towards her. He stopped in front of his friend, attempting to reach out towards her. However, Shaak Ti scooted back, glaring at Coleman. The Ongree gulped. "Look..."He started. "I'm sorry that happened, you of all people didn't deserve it..."

"..." Shaak Ti was silent.

"But I tried warning you, Shaak Ti," Coleman muttered sadly. "I told you getting involved with Grievous would be a bad idea, that you would regret-"

"His name is Qymaen!" Shaak Ti barked suddenly, startling the Ongree Jedi. "And do you really think I regret getting close to him?! Well guess what? I don't."

"But..." Coleman tried to say, but the Togruta woman cut him off.

"He's been a better friend to me than you ever were, Coleman!" She hissed, brutally stripping his pride away layer by layer. "I thought I could trust you, but I guess I can't!" She sighed. "But Qymaen... He's someone I know I could always trust. Someone I know won't let me down."

"But what about when he's exiled, huh?!" Coleman reminded her. "What are you going to do when he's gone? You think this is a youngling's story where you and him will magically be together no matter what?"

Shaak Ti didn't say anything at first. "You think I don't know that?" She whispered, a tear appearing out of the corner of her eye. "I know where this is going, Coleman. That is why I'm trying to make the most of this. I don't want him to be exiled as General Grievous. I want him to start anew as Qymaen Jai Sheelal." She then pushed past him. "I'm going to go see him now." She told him. "Goodbye, Coleman."

When she was gone Coleman Kjac stood there in stunned silence. "Shaak Ti," he murmured. "Could it be that you're...?" He shook his head. "No, impossible. She's crazy, but she would never go that far... Right?"

...

 **If y'all were wondering why the story is labeled as "drama," that's why. Because drama :P And tears. And love. And overall people realizing life kinda sucks for them at the moment XD Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	13. Chapter 13

**More girl troubles for me XD Yay! This time involving a friend who lately I've been seeing a bit differently. *sighs* Fun...**

 **Anyway, hopefully that will all work out! While I'm dealing with these stupid emotions, y'all just enjoy the chapter for me, okay?**

 **...**

A few hours after Grievous had heard the gunshot that had struck him with worry, he heard his cell door slowly open, a bright light pouring through and almost blinding the general. The Kaleesh cyborg shielded his eyes the best he could, making out the familiar outline of a clone trooper in front of him.

"General Grievous, come with me," the clone trooper ordered in monotone. "Under the orders of the Jedi Council, you shall be moved back to your old cell."

Wordlessly, Grievous stood up on his feet, following the clone trooper back to his cell. On the way, they ran into Zipps, who was currently playing a board game by himself in his own cell. The Kamarian glanced up, smiling nervously at the general. "Heeeeey buddy," he awkwardly greeted, waving. "You're not still mad at me for almost killing you, right?" He held up his arm that was missing a hand. "After all, look! You and me are kinda the same now, wouldn't you agree?"

"Shut up, bug." Grievous snarled dangerously, causing Zipps to jump back with a yelp.

"So... How 'bout we grab a coffee later when this is over?" The insect suggested. "It'll be my way of saying sorry!"

Grievous ignored the stupid bug's words, just wanting to get back to his own cell as quickly as possible. The clone trooper continued to silently lead him through the structure of the prison, until finally they reached the general's familiar cell.

Grievous was surprised, however, that Shaak Ti stood there in the cell, waiting for him. She had her back turned to the two, quietly humming a song native to her own world. The clone trooper shifted his gaze from the Jedi to the cyborg, before nodding to himself and walking away, allowing the two to have some time alone. Shaak Ti then turned around, smiling at the sight of her friend.

"Qymaen!" She greeted happily, rushing in and wrapping her arms around him. Grievous awkwardly froze, not expecting the sudden contact at all. Eventually, he hesitantly returned the affection, rubbing the Togruta's back up and down. The two pulled away, a slight blush on Shaak Ti's face.

"Sorry," she apologized, smiling nervously. the general shook his head.

"No, no, it's alright," he assured, trying to keep his calm attitude. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Yes, well..." Shaak Ti fell silent, before sighing. "I guess I'll be visiting a lot more."

"Shaak Ti?" Grievous asked, coughing. "Is something the matter?"

"I was... I..." Tears formed from her eyes, and she bit her lip. Grievous, knowing he should do something, lowered her down until she was sitting, before kneeling down in front of her. Shaak Ti nodded her thanks, before wiping her eyes. "I was... Removed from the Jedi Council." She informed.

Grievous blinked. "Why?"

"They believe that my current relationship with you has caused me to become unprofessional," she told him. "By visiting you like this, I was not behaving like a proper Jedi."

The general scoffed. "And the Jedi wonder why I hate them." He murmured. Shaak Ti glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Qymaen?" She asked.

"You Jedi are taught to bottle down your emotions," he explained bitterly. "You're taught not to feel, that it only leads to the dark side of the force. I disagree, however." He looked deep into her eyes, his piercing yellow orbs gazing into her beautiful ebony ones. "On Kalee, we fight with the love of our people in our hearts. We fight with our emotions, it reminds us what is most important in life, of our friends, family, our home." He seemed to smile under his mask.

"Emotions, I believe, make a warrior strong," he said. "After all, I didn't feel them during the clone war, and look where that got me!" He half laughed, half coughed at his own joke, before continuing once again. "You're stronger than the others, Shaak Ti." He stated in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Because unlike them, you trust your emotions."

"Qymaen..." the Togruta whispered, placing a hand on his mask tenderly. She smiled. "Thank you, for being so kind." She chuckled. "I knew there was still good in you."

Grievous would've blushed heavily if he still had a face. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never found it," he admitted.

"Qymaen..." Ronderu's words flashed through Shaak Ti's mind, and her heart started to race.

"Shaak Ti..." He remembered what his mate said to him before she disappeared, and now he was beginning to think he understood what she had meant.

The Togruta leaned in, her hands resting on his "cheeks." The two closed their eyes, and they slowly inched forward, both knowing what was about to happen...

"C'MON BUDDY! FORGIVE MEEEEEE!" Zipps voice suddenly rang throughout the entire prison as he yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the two to jump back, startled.

"Dammit you stupid insect!" Grievous cursed, shaking his fist in the air. Of course, _of course_ it had to be that damned bug! He growled quietly, reminding himself to kill the Kamarian next time he had the chance. Sighing, the general glanced nervously back at Shaak Ti, hoping nothing bad would happen now that the moment was ruined.

The Togruta woman had a huge blush covering her face as she stood there stiffly and awkwardly, occasionally shuffling her feet around. Grievous walked towards her, his one arm reaching towards her. "Shaak Ti..?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. Shaak Ti shook her head, mumbling flustered things to herself before looking up at the Kaleesh cyborg. She smiled kindly, trying to seem fine.

"Well..." She finally said. "I guess I should be heading back to the temple now." She bowed to him, before slowly sliding out of the cell.

"Wait..." Grievous started.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise you." She vowed, smiling again. "I hope you have a good day, Qymaen. Thank you for comforting me."

The general nodded. "And thank you for keeping me company." He gave a small wave. "Until tomorrow, then."

...

As Shaak Ti returned to the temple she felt a heavy feeling return. 'Suddenly, this place doesn't feel like home,' she noticed. 'But with Qymaen... It feels much different.'

The Jedi Master roamed the halls aimlessly, not wanting to return to her room just yet. 'Did I really almost...' She blushed once more, her red cheeks becoming a hotter shade. She placed her hands on them in order to try to stop, but it would not go away. 'I can't believe I actually...'

Shaak Ti felt her breath quicken. What was she doing? Wasn't this going against the code she had sworn herself to? Jedi weren't supposed to fall in love!

"In love..." She murmured, realizing what she had just been thinking. "Could it actually be possible?"

 _"You're stronger than the others, Shaak Ti. Because unlike them, you trust your emotions."_

Grievous's words echoed in her thoughts, and Shaak Ti began to understand what the feeling in her gut and chest really was. "Am I..." She wondered out loud. "Am I in love with him?"

This was all so confusing! Jedi, they were not supposed to love! So why was she feeling this way?

...But she couldn't just deny her feelings. Qymaen...meant too much to her, she realized.

'The order is wrong, they have to be!' Her heart cried, its beat getting stronger and faster.

And somehow, Shaak Ti knew it was true.

...

Over the days that past, the bond between Grievous and Shaak Ti grew stronger than ever thought possible. The Jedi woman spent every moment of her free time with the former hero of Kalee, and Grievous couldn't have asked for anything better. Over the days spent together, they learned so much about each other one would have thought they had spent their whole lives together.

Grievous would tell her war stories, including those involving his former mate, Ronderu. He would describe the beautiful jungles of his home world to his lovely companion, and she would eagerly drink it all in, envious that she never visited that world. Grievous promised her that someday she will, and although she thanked him they both knew the chances were low.

In return Shaak Ti would tell him stories of her childhood, which proved to be her best memories. She couldn't help but giggle like a child when she saw that he was clearly jealous when she mentioned the padawans she had crushed on. But the general would laugh, and deny it.

However... Shaak Ti never revealed her feelings to the general. She knew that it would only complicate things, and she knew Grievous would be exiled soon. The thought of him leaving her life was almost too much for the poor Togruta to bear. On the fourth day, she had promised the cyborg that she would attempt to appeal to the Jedi Council, in hopes of convincing them to extend Grievous's deadline.

And on that same day they had not given her an answer, but they promised that they would soon. Now all Shaak Ti and General Grievous could do is wait.

'Why can't I just tell him?' Shaak Ti thought as she stared ar the general, who was fiddling around with the toy the guards had provided him days ago. She almost felt ashamed, behaving like a confused padawan when she was a Jedi Master. Would the Kaleesh cyborg even return her feelings? Was he capable of it? Shaak Ti mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing, Grievous was perfectly capable of feeling love. After all, he loved Ronderu.

But would he love her?

"Shaak Ti?" The general's voice broke her thoughts, and she glanced at him to see that his face was inches from her own. "Are you alright?"

She smiled her beautiful smile. "I'm fine, Qymaen."

Grievous's inner conflict wasn't much better than Shaak Ti's.

The Jedi woman had shown him so much about himself that he didn't even know, and he was eternally grateful for that. But as the days past he began to see her differently, he saw her as more than just a friend. But how? How could he be falling for the woman who was his sworn enemy? He had no idea how, but somehow he did.

General Grievous had fallen in love with a Jedi.

And he probably should be punching himself right now.

Grievous realized how much he missed his droids. At least they were useful for one thing, taking all of his frustration with a brutal blow to the head.

But the general dared not reveal his true feelings for the Jedi. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, she was a JEDI. It didn't matter how good their friendship was, her feelings would never evolve from that. So Grievous decided the best thing to do was to just enjoy his current relationship with her while he still could.

Finally, on the fifth day Shaak Ti received a message from the council saying they had her answer.

...

Shaak Ti stood in front of the council, waiting for the meeting to start. She glanced to the side, clenching her teeth slightly as she saw Skywalker smugly sitting in the seat that used to be hers. His eyes made contact with hers, and he gave a cocky little wave. Shaak Ti growled silently to herself. 'Arrogant, little piece of...'

"We understand that yesterday you came to us with a certain request," Chancellor Palpatine's hologram stated. "And we are glad to inform you that we have an answer regarding General Grievous."

"So is his deadline extended?" Shaak Ti asked, hoping for the best. However, her heart quickly sank when Mace Windu shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Shaak Ti," he murmured. Obi-Wan then spoke.

"The votes didn't go in your favor," he explained. "I am sorry, Shaak Ti. Believe me when I say that I would have gladly extended his deadline for you."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," the Togruta said, bowing.

"However, that is not all the news," Mace Windu spoke up once more. He stared right into Shaak Ti's eyes. "We all took a vote, and we have decided that General Grievous, along with the Kamarian imprisoned a few days ago, shall both be exiled first thing tomorrow morning."

...

 **Oh no! D: NO!**

 **Anyway, hope that plot twist shook you all up ;D I've been having a crappy week, time to take my fans down with me! MWAHAHA!**

 **Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, I will probably be writing this over the course of several days, my life is so busy right now ;-; Why can't I be a small child once again, where all I had to do was follow Hakuna Matata? I miss those days, y'know.**

 **Oh well, hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**

 **...**

Shaak Ti's ebony eyes widened in surprise and horror, her heart stopped beating. 'What... What did he just say?' She thought, a horrible lump in her throat. 'No! This is impossible, it has to be!'

She gulped. "What... What did you say?" She choked out, her whole body shaking.

Mace Windu frowned. "Grievous and his accomplice will both be exiled first thing tomorrow morning," he repeated. Some of the other members of the council murmured in approval, including Coleman Kjac.

Shaak Ti shook her head in disbelief. "No..." She whispered. "This can't be..." She looked up at Palpatine. "This can't be happening! I won't let you-"

Palpatine cut her off with a cruel cackle. "Come now, Shaak Ti," he taunted. "Don't tell me you've actually come to care for the general? He'd sooner kill you than become your friend!"

"You're wrong!" Shaak Ti snarled angrily through the tears that were starting to pour out. Her eyes scanned over all of her fellow Jedi. "You're all wrong!"

"Shaak Ti, that's enough!" Coleman barked out sternly. He stood up from his chair and sighed. "It pains me to say this, but you must know why we have to do this! Grievous is dangerous, he can't be kept here forever!"

"He will be sent to a peaceful planet," Obi-Wan explained, attempting to sugarcoat the whole situation. "No harm will ever come to him or anyone else."

"Shaak Ti, how could you possibly defend the general?" Ki Adi Mundi questioned. "Don't you remember Hypori? Don't you remember how Grievous slaughtered our friends?!"

"Of course I remember!" The Togruta cried. "But that wasn't Qymaen, that was Grievous! Qymaen is different from the monster we have known!"

Palpatine raised an eyebrow. "Qymaen?" He echoed. "What on Coruscant do you mean?"

Shaak Ti's face turned stone as she jabbed her finger towards the chancellor. "Qymaen was the hero of Kalee," she explained. "All he did was fight for the freedom of his people, but you all decided to side with his oppressors, and you killed his people! Do you know the pain he has gone through because of us?! Too much!"

There was a silence in the room, no one knew what to say. What was this girl talking about? They were Jedi, peacekeepers throughout the entire galaxy! Everything they did, they did it for the greater good. And now one of their own was telling them that they created the most heartless monster in the galaxy?

'Shaak Ti...' Yoda thought. He wouldn't admit it here, but he knew everything the Togruta woman had said was true. 'Wise, you truly are. Grievous stays with you, I wish he could...'

"I think it's about time you leave, Shaak Ti," Mace Windu suggested, void of emotion.

Shaak Ti glared at her fellow Jedi, and sighed. Nodding, she wordlessly turned around and started to leave. However, before she exited she turned her head to address them once more. "I used to think this order was the only right thing in this galaxy," she said. "I used to have faith in it. But now, I realize how wrong I was about you all." Leaving them with those words, she disappeared from the room completely.

"How could someone who used to be so wise have fallen so low?" Kit Fisto wondered, stroking his chin.

"Fall low, she did not." Yoda murmured, loud enough for the others to hear. They all turned to him, confused.

"What could you possibly mean, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Cares for him, she truly does," Yoda said. He closed his eyes. "Nothing but truth, I sensed in her."

Palpatine chuckled. "You jest, Master Yoda," he said. "Are you implying that the Jedi order has fallen so low that the general's 'lover' is correct?" He waited for an answer, but Yoda said nothing. He was done speaking now. Nodding at Obi-Wan and Mace Windu to follow him, the small alien slowly made his way out into the grand halls.

...

"How could they?" Shaak Ti murmured as she made her way to the prison.

"What was that, Shaak Ti?" The clone trooper who piloted the vehicle asked, not hearing what his general had said.

"It is nothing, trooper." Shaak Ti assured, before becoming silent. The trooper shrugged, and slowed down the ship.

"We're here, miss." He informed the Jedi, landing the ship in front of the prison. "Do you want me to wait for your return here?"

"Don't bother," Shaak Ti told him. "I don't plan on returning to the temple tonight." With those words, she exited the ship, leaving the trooper on his own. The trooper stared after her for a couple moments, before shaking his head and taking off.

Shaak Ti silently made her way down to Grievous's cell, her plan being to spend their last night together with just him and only him. She bit her lip and thought if now would be a good time to admit her feelings. Still, she was so scared of being rejected... She had never been in love before, she wasn't sure what she should do.

"Shaak Ti?"

The Togruta woman glanced up, and smiled at the general. "Hello, Qymaen," she greeted as she opened the cell and stepped in.

"How did it go?" Grievous asked nervously. He was hoping Shaak Ti could appeal to the Jedi Council and extend his deadline, he wanted his time with the Jedi Master to last as long as possible.

His heart quickly sank, however, when tears began to form in the angel's beautiful eyes. "Shaak..?"

"Oh, Qymaen!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. "I'm... *hiccup* So...so sorry!"

"What is it, woman?" Grievous muttered, rubbing her back. "Tell me what happened."

"They... Didn't extend your deadline.." The Jedi sobbed. "In fact, they shortened it!" She pulled away and looked into his reptilian eyes. "They said you and that insect will be exiled first thing tomorrow morning!"

Grievous did not react in anyway except for a blink. This confused Shaak Ti, and she gently shook him.

"A-Aren't you sad?" She questioned. "Don't you feel anything, Qymaen?!"

"Of course I'm sad, Shaak Ti," he murmured. "I'm just not surprised by their decision at all. The Jedi... They hate me, and for good reason."

"But I don't!" Shaak Ti hissed. "I don't want you to leave me, you taught me so much!"

"And you have done the same for me," he broke into another coughing fit. "But you're one person against the entire republic. You... Could never convince them that I have changed. No one can." She swore she saw tears of his own leak through. "Which is why... I'll face my exile with my head held high, no matter how much I want to weep with you. It'll be my last act of defiance against the so called peacekeepers."

"Qymaen.." She really wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure if she could. How could she, anyway? She knew nothing of love, nothing of what it meant.

But she knew how she felt about the general who managed to steal her heart.

Grievous sighed sadly. "Shaak Ti..." He started. He turned around to face her. "I want you to kno-"

He was cut off by the Jedi woman's warm lips pressing against his vocabulator.

She then pulled away before he could fully process what just happened. Blushing hard, she said, "I... I love you, Qymaen."

"Shaak Ti, I..."

Shaak Ti looked away, biting her lip. "I perfectly understand if you don't share the same feelings, Qymaen," she muttered. "After all, you and Ronderu were soulmates, right?"

He was silent for a moment.

Another moment.

Then he spoke. "Of course she is, Shaak Ti." He explained. "She was everything to me, I could never fall in love with another soul in my lifetime." Shaak Ti choked, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I...I understand." She tried desperately not to cry, she had too often lately.

"No, you don't," Grievous growled, but not an aggressive growl. His duranium hand fell on her shoulder. "You see, Shaak Ti... You have Ronderu's spirit inside you, her soul. You have her loyalty, her bravery, her compassion." He seemed to smile under his mask. "And you have my love."

Shaak Ti looked up in surprise. "You mean..?" Hope began to swell up.

The general nodded. "I love you too, Shaak Ti." He confessed. "And no matter where I go, I will always be with you in spirit." He was surprised when Shaak Ti kissed him once again, and he desperately wished he had lips so he could return it.

And even though they knew that tomorrow they would be forced to part ways, tonight would last forever. And all they needed for that night was each other.

...

"Such a beautiful story," Zipps sniffled as he blew into a tissue, having overheard the words the two others had shared with each other. "Reminds me of that gal I met on Naboo..."

The Kamarian then frowned. "But tomorrow... Tomorrow the happiness ends." He scratched his head. "Maybe if I could somehow keep the two together, then ol' buddy boy will forgive me!" He grinned. "Zipps, me mate, you are a pure genius, you are!"

"Wait..."

He sighed. "And how the hell am I gonna do that...?" Humming to himself, the clever little bug began to brainstorm an idea, hoping that it wouldn't end up killing him.

But it probably will, anyway.

...

 **Okay, never mind XD Got it all done in one day! Once again, this is a shorter chapter than usual, but I think it's sweet :) GrieveTi FTW! (Heh, shipping names... Why?)**

 **Anyway, I reeeeeeally hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D Or else I'll have to go into the dungeon again D: DON'T MAKE ME GO INTO THE DUNGEON!**

 **Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The last chapter barely got any attention! D: Seriously, was there something wrong with it? Not all your reviews have to be positive, you can say what you didn't like ;-; Don't leave me in the dark like this because then I get really, really, really worried! Seriously, I rely on the reviews to keep me motivated, and I barely got any last chapter *sobs***

 **DON'T DO THIS TO ME, GUYS!**

 **(I also hope this chapter gets a crap ton of reviews because guess what? LAST CHAPTER, Y'ALL!)**

 **...**

 _This... This is peace._

 _I feel so... Happy._

 _How long has it been since I've felt this way?_

 _Not since Ronderu, I'm sure._

 _But you... You're Ronderu now..._

 _...Shaak Ti..._

 _I love you._

 _..._

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this, I'm sure..._

 _I wasn't supposed to express emotion like this..._

 _...I wasn't supposed to fall in love._

 _But I did..._

 _And I could not be happier._

 _I love you, Qymaen..._

 _..._

Grievous was the first to open his eyes. He could not tell what time it was, but gut instinct told him that today was the day he would be exiled. He sighed, and glanced at the Togruta beauty who was still asleep next to him. She had not returned to her room inside the temple, instead wanting to spend the general's last night with him. Grievous sighed sadly, shaking his head as he replayed all the events that had happened to him that led him to where he was right now.

He had spared this woman in order to make his escape with the captive chancellor, only for his lungs to be crushed and his right arms slashed off. Then, he's captured and placed inside this damned cell, only to find out that the Jedi he didn't kill would be the one who was placed in charge of him.

And now that he had fallen for her...

'Dammit,' the Kaleesh cyborg thought bitterly. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit!'

Before, he did not mind his punishment. Hell, he probably would've taken execution had the Jedi given him a choice. He had lost his honor by surrendering, and with Dooku dead and Sidious wanting his head, there was no way he could ever reclaim it. But now that Shaak Ti had entered the picture, the general realized that to be exiled was the last thing he wanted. He could not lose another loved one, not after what had happened to Ronderu!

But was there anything he could do? He knew that the heroic thing to do would be to escape with Shaak Ti, just like the stories he listened to as a child went. But Grievous was no fool, he knew that it was suicide to try it. And if Shaak Ti were to get caught in the crossfire...

Even though most of his body was now made up of duranium, the general still shuddered at the thought of something happening to his love.

He then felt Shaak Ti stir beside him, and slowly she began to open her eyes. Yawning, the Jedi stretched her lithe, feminine body, and turned to the general.

"Qymaen, is something troubling you?" She asked, sliding closer to him. He did not respond right away, which caused her to worry slightly. "Qymaen?" She asked again, leaning closer.

"You know what is troubling me," Grievous answered quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Shaak Ti winced as she suddenly remembered what today was. Hiding her forming tears, she silently nodded, and Grievous continued.

"The thought of them taking me from you..." He murmured. "It's almost too much to bear."

"They won't take you away from me!" Shaak Ti cried out, gripping the general's shoulder. "They won't... They can't!"

Grievous chuckled sadly. "You are a fool to believe those words, Shaak Ti," he scolded. "I am their enemy, and I always will be. And you are one of their finest, they would be lost without you."

"If they want you to leave so bad, they'll have to exile me too!" Shaak Ti protested, denying the truth right in front of her tear-stained eyes.

"No."

She blinked. "No?"

"This temple is your home..." Grievous explained. "And even though we wish to be together, and you lost your position in the council, I know you well enough to know that you couldn't bring yourself to abandon this place." Grievous closed his eyes. "There's nothing we can do..."

"So we just give up?!" Despite knowing it was the truth, Shaak Ti still refused to give in. "How could you say such a thing?! You...you..."

She was cut off by the general pulling her into a tender embrace. "Shaak Ti..." He whispered to her. "If there was something I could do, I would do it." He sighed. "I know it's hard to say goodbye, but thank you." His voice slightly shook, but it still managed to hold a strong, calm tone. "Thank you... For giving me a second chance."

"Y-you're welcome..." Shaak Ti murmured, giving up her feeble attempts to deny the facts. "I love you, Qymaen."

"And I, you, Shaak Ti," the general answered back. "No matter what happens, I'll never forget our time together."

Shaak Ti nodded. "Same with me," she said. "I just wish... I wish it could have lasted longer."

"General Grievous!" A new voice suddenly tore the two apart, and they glanced outside the cell to see a clone trooper staring at them. Despite his face being hidden, they could tell he must have been confused by the scene, but the soldier cleared his throat. "Good, you're awake." He pointed towards the exit. "The ship is almost here, you and the insect will be exiled shortly in roughly twenty minutes." He glanced from the cyborg to the Togruta, then back again. "If I were you, I'd say my last goodbyes right about now." Then he turned around, and left, leaving the two lovers by themselves.

...

"Is it time already?!" Zipps cried as he was escorted outside by two clone troopers. He struggled to break free of their hold of him, but he was unsuccessful. "But wait!" He protested. "I wasn't done cooking up my master plan! Y'gotta let me finish it, mates!"

"What the hell are you babbling about, bug?" One of the soldiers demanded, getting rather irritated by the Kamarian. 'Dammit, I'm thinking of just shooting the bugger now!'

"At least let me pack my toothbrush!" Zipps kept going on, kicking his legs wildly. "My mum didn't raise me to be some savage, I need my good hygiene!"

"Shut your damn mouth or I swear I'll blow your face off!" The trooper on his right yelled, finally snapping.

Zipps clamped his mouth shut, no longer wanting to anger the clone troopers. 'I gotta do something...'

...

It was finally time.

Shaak Ti stood close to Grievous as he was escorted by three clone troopers to the spot where the ship would be. The two lovers were silent, the only communication being the side glances they sent back and forth. The sky was a dull gray, as if the whole world knew that a tragedy was happening. That two people were going to be split apart, and they would never see each other again.

The clone troopers seemed to notice this too, they all had heavy feelings inside them. If asked about it, they would not be able to answer, because they did not know why.

As they neared their destination, Shaak Ti noticed that they were not alone. All the members of the Jedi Council, except Anakin Skywalker and Ki Adi Mundi, were present, and many other Jedi from the temple had come to watch the big send off. Most seemed to be happy, talking and laughing with each other, glad to know that the dreaded clone war was over now that General Grievous would be out of the picture. The ones that didn't show his or her joy simple stood in silence, eyes never leaving the general.

Shaak Ti heard some people murmuring as they watched her pass by, they were obviously wondering why Shaak Ti was with the cyborg. Shaak Ti shook her head, knowing that they would never understand even if they did know.

"Heeeeey, buddy!" Zipp's voice rang out, the Kamarian waving at the general. "I was starting to worry about ya!" As he finished saying this, the ship that would take away the two prisoners appeared and landed. About ten clone troopers exited from it, their weapons out and their safeties off. They pointed their rifles at the prisoners, ordering them to enter the ship without any resistance.

"Don't think about pulling off any funny business!" One of them growled.

Zipps chuckled nervously. "Don't worry, buddy," he assured. "I won't do anything..." His hands in the air, the Kamarian made his way into the ship, where three more clone troopers wer waiting to take him into cell. He glanced around the ship, whistling. "This is kind of old, don't you think?" He asked.

"Now it's your turn!" One of the troopers outside barked at Grievous. "Hurry up!"

Grievous turned to Shaak Ti, who was trying to hide her tears from the crowd. "No matter what happens, no matter where I go, I will never forget you." He told her.

Shaak Ti nodded. "Qymaen..." She bit her lip, before removing her headdress and placing it in the general's palm. "I want you to have this."

The Kaleesh cyborg stared at it blankly. "Shaak Ti, what-"

"It's one of my most cherished possessions," the Togruta cut him off, her ebony eyes staring into his golden ones. "You'll have to return it to me someday, okay?" She smiled sadly. "I know this won't be the last time we see each other, my love."

Grievous seemed to smile under his mask, and he nodded. "Then I promise you, I will return it." He vowed.

"Droid! Now!"

Grievous sighed. "I guess it is time for me to leave, now." He murmured sadly.

"..." Shaak Ti bowed her head.

"Shaa-?"

Once again, the general was cut off, but by a totally different reason. He felt Shaak Ti's lips press tightly against his vocabulator, and he heard the entire crowd gasp in shock. Inside his mind, the general smirked. 'Might as well,' he decided, and he closed his eyes and gladly accepted the kiss, pulling his love closer to him by her waist.

Coleman, who was present, felt something shatter inside him. He backed away slowly, shaking his head. 'But... But why?' He thought.

The two finally pulled away, and Grievous turned his head to gaze at every Jedi present. "Am I truly the villain?" He asked all of them. "Is it black and white? Or perhaps various shades of gray?" He glanced at Shaak Ti lovingly for a moment, before backing away letting the troopers take him aboard the ship.

Shaak Ti stared after her love, and despite the pain of him being gone, she knew that he would find her again.

...

"Don't worry, buddy," Zipps murmured as he checked every corner of the cell. "I'll get us out of here."

"Don't bother checking this cell." Grievous told his unlikely companion. "It's made of duranium, the same thing I'm made of." He laughed bitterly. "There is no way we can break out of this."

Zipps sighed, and sat down, hitting his head with a fist. "Dammit, I really wanted to help you and the Jedi lady get back together," he whined. "That way, I could earn your forgiveness!"

Grievous rolled his eyes, and ignored the bug next to him. Instead, he glanced down one more time at the headdress he held in his duranium claw of a hand.

 _"This is one of my most cherished possessions. You'll have to return it to me someday, okay?"_

"I promise you, Shaak Ti," he whispered, closing his hand around the headdress. "Insect."

Zipps glanced up. "Yeah, buddy?"

Grievous chuckled, then broke into a coughing fit. "Perhaps you can earn your forgiveness soon..."

...

Hours have past since Grievous's departure. It was now night, and it was arguably the blackest night Coruscant had ever had. The Jedi who weren't called away missions to other planets remained in the temple, still shaken up by the display Grievous and Shaak Ti had given all of them. How could she do such a thing? Had she really betrayed them like this, falling in love with an enemy? All efforts to confront her had failed, the Togruta remained locked up in her room, for reasons only she knew.

But elsewhere, in the privacy in his office, Chancellor Palpatine stood tall and sinister, his face burnt to a hideous appearance. His frail lips moved slowly as a chilling message rang out through the ears of every clone trooper throughout the galaxy.

"Execute Order 66."

 _To be continued..._

 **...**

 **Well, that's all for this story! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And don't worry, part 2 is already in the works ;P Now you guys are gonna be forced to love me whether you like it or not, hahahahaha!**

 **...or maybe I should leave it like this? Up for your interpretation? :) Hehe... Let me know what you want in the reviews! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	16. Sequel is here!

**HEEEEEEY YOU GUYS!**

 **Just letting y'all know that part two of The Prisoner of War has been posted :) Please check it out!**


End file.
